For The One Who Had Nothing
by Ethenigma
Summary: AUish. A boy with a horrendous past and present lives with only a small glimmer of light to hope and live on. Will he be able to live in a world where things don't turn out the way you want them to be? Mainly KxL and AxC.
1. Prelude To Hope

_**For The One Who Had Nothing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or GSDestiny.**_

Summary: AUish. A boy with a horrendous past and present lives with only a small glimmer of light to hope on. Mainly KxL fic, AxC will also be in depth. Will span a lifetime accordingly. First fanfic, please be mean. I felt I really needed to edit this first chapter for the many mistakes, so gomen ne. Heh, I will try harder than my best. This opening chapter will be vague yet descriptive enough but it is for a good reason so trust me?

I wanted a new concept ideal but with parameters to parallel SEED enough to a certain point where I can utilize sufficient creativity, or simply this fic will not incorporate the war of mankind, but the usual conflict of Naturals and Coordinators are present.

I appreciate constructive criticism more than the usual "good job," "nice fanfic," or any sort of pat on the back like that, so feel free to bash me on my many missed steaks that I will probably make since I am a newbie and maybe an average writer. Hehe. I appreciate anybody reading this though, so domo arigato.

Mainly kiraxlacus, athrunxcagalli...other characters are susceptible to being nonexistent because too many chefs ruin the stew if you catch my drift (in other words too much character development is not optimum in my opinion because it can create confusion, unless done properly in which I might take a stab at, but this fic is mainly for kxl, axc) to alert all you other favorite pairings fans, gomen nasai, but many of the characters will play important roles, and I will attempt to develop their characters from my views thoroughly because I believejust using a character vividly is mediocrewriting.Their roles they played will bebased on Seed and Destiny and how I see them fit. But character development naturally willnot beas much as the main protagonists though.

This fic will range from 1st to 3rd person omniscient point of views because it's much more funner, challenging, and I feel I can develop the characters better with flexibility. Some of this fic will be in Japanese so I will provide a small dictionary for all those in need. I feel as if keeping parts of the fiction in Japanese adds to the authenticity of it and the many Japanese honorifics will come into play later on

-----

**Japanese Dictionary -- Dikushonari-Nihon**

Otou-sama : father (respectful)

Haha-ue : honorific of mother, (more respectful)

Okaa-san : mother

Onii-chan : older brother (cute form with O in the beginning)

Hountouni : truly or really, dependent on how it is used

Arigato : thank you

Gomen nasai : I am sorry

Gomen ne : sorry

Sumimasen : sorry; excuse me(casual)

Hai : yes

Tennyo : celestial maiden

If there are any questions on the differences between the suffixes and honorifics of the Japanese, feel free to let me know and I will post something up for that if necessary.

-----

For character names spelling, I will stick to those of Wikipedia org since that place seems kind of official.

The ----- will be a break in text or change in scenery because the thingy they got in fanfiction weirds me out. heh

_Flashbacks are italicized_

**Places are bold**

"Dialogue"

_'Inner thoughts'_

Emphasis

-----

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Hope**

Cosmic Era 70, January 27...**Heliopolis, Orb**

_"Please don't make me! I don't want to leave her, she's my best and only friend in the whole world! She makes me happy Okaa-san, please pleas,e I will do anything, just don't make me go," bawled the young boy of a precious age at eight._

_"Gomen nasai honey, but we have no choice..." cried the mother to her weeping son. 'I wish we didn't have to go because I know how much she means to you, but we have to take care of our family first and we cannot continue to live like this' she thought bitterly as she bit her lip to prevent anymore tears from spilling over. Caridad was in extreme sadness, with her eyes showing evidence of her remorseful plight as well as the secrets she kept from the boy._

_Minutes later after all the crying died down into suppress fits of tears, the woman gave a pleading smile asking the boy to do what must be done. After a few muffled sobs, the boy nodded in determination to keep his natural masculine ego, even though deep inside he was in deep turmoil. Nevertheless, he knew he had to be strong for both his mother and his precious little girlfriend. He wished he could voice his feelings to the girl. He knew exactly what he would say, but he also knew that his wishes were impossible and that he should not be selfish..._

"Onii-chan!" yelped an adorable little girl to her predisposed brother snapping him from his thoughts, "Can we get some ice cweam, pweaaase?" She insinuated in her ultimate cuteness charm with her trademark large bubbly eyes that disabled any or all thoughts of refusal.

"Hai." Smiled the young man, who knew the unavoidable defeat even before his little sister used her unbeatable charms and pleas.

"Hontouni? Yay! You're the best!" Screamed the little girl almost too enthusiastically, as her eyes bubbled up even bigger than before when she received the frozen treat. "Ari..." She managed to voice out her gratefulness while licking away at her treat, "gato..."

At the ridiculously cute site, the adolescent could not help prevent a meek smile to creep upon his lips. For underneath his smile, he couldn't help but struggle against a copious amount of problems he faced as a lone guardian at the tender age of 15. Looking up at the heavens, another thing kept plaguing this youth's mind that he had thought he buried some time ago.

-----

_"Uhm...I-I have something to tell you..." the boy said in the sternest voice he could manage while keeping the tears in his eyes at bay._

_"Y-yes?" enquired the girl, who was already informed of what the child would say, but her heart kept hoping against hope that he wouldn't. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she was on the verge of breaking down._

_"I'm...I'm...I'm leaving..." the boy silently spoke, finding a little haven in the sand that he kicked around, lacking the courage in gazing in the eyes of whom belonged to his first true love and crush. It was a beautiful day regardless of the sadness seeping out from both children as they came slamming hard into the reality of being torn apart. Yes, it was a beautiful day indeed, on top of a hill gazing over the beautiful azure sea, filled with its own mysteries and gloominess. As seagulls hovered overhead foreseeing a gloomy event squawking in an attempt to voice out there own objections and the sun began to settle, the young couple shared one last day of bittersweetness together, hand in hand. Only to be interrupted by the harsh reality._

_"Honey! It's time baby, I'm sorry but we have to go..." the mother trailed off into a barely audible voice, apparently showing the remorse she had to put her only son through._

_After a few more moments, which mom could and would spare for her child._

-----

_Staring at the beautiful dawning sky accentuating the fluorescent streaks in the turquoise depths of the ocean as if to harvest strength to boost his resolve, the boy managed to start what neither of them wanted to begin._

_"Well...Gomen ne, but I guess it's time for me to go..." said the boy, trails of sadness still evident in his tone despite his new resolution. Breaking away in an effort to avert her gaze, while wiping the imaginary dirt off his clothes as his resolved began to waver as he could no longer hold the tears back. _

_Two silent streaks fell only to be stopped by precious tiny fingers. Wiping the tears off the said boy's face, while letting her own fall down, she whispered a barely audible, "I know..."_

_And with that, the boy returned the gesture with concern brimming his orbs yet knowing his duty. Summoning any remaining will power within him, he began to head back to his awaiting mother, only to be deterred by gentle arms looping around his waist into a tight embrace. Sighing heavily and turning around, the boy smiled a smile only for her sake. The boy summoned up the courage to gaze into the lamenting eyes of the girl, he motioned to give her a farewell kiss on the cheek, only to be stopped by the girl. _

_In utter dejection, the boy put his head down and murmured an apology for his foolish advance, only to have a tiny finger lift his chin up to match eyes once filled with sadness, now flushed with genial passion and tenderness. Closing her eyes and motioning closer to the boy with puckered sensual lips, she swiftly brushed her lips upon the one she cared most about, utterly bewildering the said boy. In a smorgasbord of emotions; happiness, shock, affection, passion, fondness among the many, the boy was overall dumbfounded at the advance of the girl. _

_For the little girl, her little heart was breaking for every second that ticked away during this unplanned endearment, for she perceived that her actions were wrong since the boy was not kissing back. She could sense that he was not retreating, but it hurt her more by his idleness, almost regretting her first kiss, only to reprimand herself since she wanted to give her first kiss to a precious boy for a long time now. _

_After regaining his composure, the boy gladly returned the show of affection by closing his eyes and kissing back with all he was worth. The little girl was overwhelmed with happiness upon having her kiss returned as she knew it was his first kiss as well. The tears forming in her eyes seemingly evaporated as the two were enshrouded with a veil of utter happiness. For those few moments, the couple was unaware of any troubles of the world in their precious time of unity. An awestruck mother was on hand to witness the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life, which soon turned into a bittersweet smile as she once again cursed herself for putting her baby boy through this. An eternity passed in a matter of seconds between the two, neglecting everything in their few moments of happiness._

_After a couple minutes, the two realized that they could not live without air. After parting their lips, the two were gasping for air, captivated in their blissful first kiss that arose a feeling from the pits of their stomach. Not wanting to make any motions to remove each other from their own world, they were both content with a comfortable silence._

_After a few minutes passed and realizing that a patient mother was waiting, a sigh broke the silence accompanied with, "Uhm, I guess this is it, neh?" the boy asked a question that he knew all too well what the answer would be. With a slight nod of confirmation from his significant other, the boy reached in his pockets to pull out a golden double crescent shape hair-clip, "I want you to have this...um as a token of my friendship, and uh thank you for everything..." the boy placed the gift in her hands. Happiness threatened to overcome the supposedly gloomy mood from the separation. The girl was extremely grateful and loved the boy even more for his thoughtfulness and kindness, it was really going to be tough on her to let such a boy go._

_"Arigato..." sniffled the adorable girl as she pulled out a present of her own, "I want you to have this..." as she place her gift in his trembling hands. Filled with an abundance of happiness of his own, as well as regret for leaving such a girl, the boy released all the tears swelling in his eyes as the girl did likewise. In a last minute act of desperation, the two embraced each other for a final time threatening to break each others diaphragms in the unrelenquishing grasp they had on each other._

_Finally releasing the hug, the boy gave a final longing look, as he began to part. The boy no longer had tears if by only for her sake to show no trail or evidence of sadness, while the girl silently let tears continue to fall. As she watched the taxi run off to the airport, she managed a meek smile and went back to her place after a couple bittersweet moments recalling the events of what happened in the past, but not without a pair of concealed eyes watching her motions in utter sadness, he bade an indiscernible farewell._

-----

"Why now?" He asked to nobody in particular as he once again spaced out. '_I don't even remember that girl, and did that even really happen? or is my mind just fooling me? Ha, how could you care so much about a girl you vaguely remember? But why does my heart ache a little at the thought of her not being around? She hasn't been around, she can't, she won't, she's gone...Please, I don't want to keep thinking about her..._His heart and mind struggled against each other in a losing cause. Meanwhile, he subconsciously fiddled with a luminescent article dangling from his necklace. He didn't even know how or why he had that 'thing' on his non-metallic chain, nevertheless he treasured it for all he was worth because he knew deep down it was important to him. _'I sure wish I knew why I still have this thing...'_

"Oniichan?" came an adorable question that beckoned the boy back to reality from the adorable girl who finished her treat, "We go home now? I want to go watch T.B." She stated pleadingly, yet again with her adorable charm accentuated with her occasional grammatical error of the difference between the letters 'V' and 'B' in television.

"Oh, hai, gomen nasai," the boy stated apologetically as he grasped her hand to lead her into the run-down, mediocre apartment complex they were fortunate enough to manage living in with the meager sums the boy received.

-----

After a few hours of enjoying television and familial bonding between the two, the older boy tucked his little sister in bed, but not without saying a few bedtime stories of course. Priority number one finished, the adolescent himself began to work on the problems of tomorrow even though it was his few moments of non-mandatory work. He made sure to pay the bills, sort out any mail, and cut some coupons to save money. After finishing the priorities first, the boy started and notably failed to complete his homework like usual and retired to his couch, dreading the coming day yet prepared to continue the rigors in such a young man's life. It seemed he found some peace in his tired body by recalling the happy times he had with his little sister.

"Onii-chan..." cried the aforementioned little girl, obviously frightened from the monsters hidden under her bed.

As if by natural occurrence since the youth was used to his little sister's frequent nightmares, the boy offered a reassuring hand and beckoned her into his couch, warmly embracing her to shelter her from any imaginary monster. The little girl drifted off to sleep as the boy managed a half-hearted smile accompanied with another sigh.

A few hours passed until a small shade of sunlight penetrated the complex, the boy began to rise tirelessly, like usual, in order to head to his first job at the factory mills. Careful not to wake the girl up, the boy swiftly left the bed while lifting up the blankets to cover more of the girl who would naturally sense the immediate loss of body heat and begin to stir until a soft kiss was planted on her forehead allowing her return to sleep peacefully. Satisfied in allowing the girl to rest some more undisturbed hours, the boy began to fix himself some breakfast as he prepared to head out to begin his day. The boy took one last look at his sister, and with a heavy sigh, he proceeded to exit making sure he locked the door on his way out.

Smacking himself for his own stupidity in his time-keeping skills or lack there of, the boy dashed throughout the streets trying to make it on time to his morning job. After a few turns, crosses, near misses, near falls, and many honked horns, the boy had a minute to spare. Sighing in relief that he made it in on time as well as thanking the location of the job being relatively close, only a distance of 7 miles, the boy proceeded in clocking in and began to do his business of moving crates and packages, as well as marking and sorting and marking and sorting and marking and sorting in a repetitively boring work load. After a few hours, it was his lunch break that he used in order to run back to his apartment to fix up breakfast for the child who was soon to awaken.

As if on cue, the little girl with heavy eyes made her way to the table to eat breakfast. After the daily morning routine, the two left for kindergarten class that was thankfully only 2 miles from where they resided. Though he would occasionally carry the girl a mile and a half of the way there, he was grateful for the time he spent with her on their walks. Reaching the destination, the girl gave a small thank you with a peck on the cheek to the big brother that she adored so much. With a quick peck on the cheek of his own with a gentle hug, and the usual "Be good to your teachers and classmates," the boy was off dashing through the streets trying to make it back to work after prolonging his lunch break yet again.

-----

Halfway to his destination he heard what appeared to be a scuffle between a couple men in a dark and ominous alley. Curiosity getting the better of him while his common sense warned him of his tardiness, the boy was compelled to check out the scene with an alien force pushing him to be there as if he had to be there. Using the shadows as his cover, the boy closed off the distance to be able to hear everything that was going on.

"Heh heh, give us your money and we might not rape you, we know who you are, and heh heh, we're fixing to get a little joy outta this," a menacing voice coming from presumably the leader of the gang.

"No..." an equally chilling voice replied in a pure act of stubbornness, replicating the man's voice to hide any traces of fear in hope that the men would back off. It was all in vain though, as the men were infuriated with the response and began to charge the victim. The victim managed to get a few good shots on four of her assailants surprising them as well as the lurking boy. After a few minutes, the numbers were steadily wearing the person down. As one of the thugs managed to hold the person's arms down from sneaking behind the victim, the leader came about with a sadistic laugh and smile as the victim tried to wriggle out of the situation. "I told you what would happen, now you will pay the consequences," as he brought up his heavy arm readying to strike the defenseless victim.

"STOP IT!" boomed a voice from the veil of darkness immediately frightening all those in the vicinity effectively stopping the blow aimed for the victim.

After several seconds the leader regained his composure, "Who's there? Do you want to die as well? Get out here you coward!" barked the atrocious fiend, covering up a sense of fear.

"You're the one who's the coward," came a reply as the boy stepped out of the shadows. At his appearance, the whole gang began to laugh as they ridiculed themselves for being scared of only a boy. The victim as well released a sigh of displeasure at what once was promising to turn the tables on the gang. After a few more stifled menacing laughter, the leader spoke his source, "Ha Ha you had me there kid, I guess you will have to learn a lesson as well, you little mongrel, what do you think you can do you no good filthy-looking hobo."

The man holding the person proceeded to squeeze the victim's arms and forced a frightened shriek of pain much to his delight. Soon he regretted his actions as anger emanated from the mocked boy from his mockery and the cry of pain. The usually pacifist boy was pushed beyond his limits as he felt a boost of strength, clarity, and serenity he had yet to experience and charged to aid the victim. Almost immediately, six of the goons met a fist in their gut knocking them out senseless as the remaining three men were dumbstruck at the sudden decrease of numbers in their gang. The victim gasped in astonishment as well rebutting the sigh of discontent that was held just a minute ago. The man holding the victim relinquished his grasp to charge the boy with a large switchblade as another man took the same course of action. The boy easily dodged the blows and knocked both men into kingdom come with two devastating punches to the cranium as a few cracks could be heard, the two would be down for the count for a while.

It was safe to say that the two conscious people were in utter shock and disbelief at the scene that unfolded. With a shaking hand, the man reached for his nine-millimeter pistol but when he gazed into the frightening eyes of the rescuer no longer blurred by his remarkably inhuman speed, he felt all strength and energy zap out of his body in pure fright. With a few dreadful steps closing in the distance between the leader and himself, the grown man began to soil himself uncontrollably until fear overtook him and he collapsed onto the floor. With a slight smile at the comedic scene, the boy returned to normal and offered a hand to the victim, in which in closer sight was a girl.

-----

In his own state of shock, "A... girl?"

"What did you think I was until now!" retorted an angry girl.

"No, well...Um, let's go" said the boy grasping her hand and leading her away from the ominous alley littered with knocked out thugs basking in the ambience of their leader's urine.

Once in the clearing, the two settled down to converse, well at least one of them did. Followed by silence and a questioning glare directed at the boy, which caused him to shuffle a bit involuntarily. The boy sighed as he contemplated on the what to do with this girl.

"Um, are you okay Mist-...Miss...?" questioned the boy, almost forgetting the fact that he saved a complete stranger.

"Cagalli. I'm just peachy, and who are you?" retorted the still angry blonde-haired girl.

With a small chuckle followed by shut-the-hell-up-if-you-want-to-be-able-to-use-your-lungs death glare from the said girl, "Uh, it's Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Kira, eh? Well, um thank you...Kira," shyly replied the blonde knowing that he did 'help' her get out of a tough situation, while blushing at the sound of her being nice to a boy she hardly knew. That was not usual, to say the least. She was the type of person who didn't want to seem weak to others, and didn't care who she was while cursing her name that divided her from the truths of the world. She was the princess of Orb, usually being a princess would be a dream come true for normal girls. But Cagalli was not a normal girl. She was the type that would be considered a tomboy, regardless of her beautiful amber eyes and remarkable natural beauty that was only increased to greater proportions when she seldom dressed like a princess. In her reality, being a princess meant everyone had to treat her like royalty, thus everyone was required to be nice to her regardless how bitchy she was. Even though she would rather be treated normally, that wish could not be granted. However, the boy whom she thought was pretty cute, to say the least because she could feel his Adonis ness was only being hidden by his ragged appearance, similar to her tomboyish ness. She blushed at the alien thought in her head as the boy looked at her with acute curiosity.

With any other boy, she would have been angry from his questioning stare, but she was grateful for his courage in aiding a complete stranger as well as appreciative for the concern evident in his eyes. It seemed he did not know who she was for some reason, yet he was already kind and a joy to be around with, but she still questioned his ignorance because her name and her photo should be in the newspapers and television around Orb. Almost everyone knew who the princess was, if not for her tomboyish appearance, which the public did not know about, she was grateful because she would be easily spotted and flocked by crowds of people. This boy was different though, and she would hold out on the fact that she was the princess to get to know this kid a little better.

Smiling a bit more at the sudden change of Cagalli's demeanor, "It's okay, so um what were you doing there in that alley with those guys anyway?"

"I got lost."

Another chuckle was heard followed by another death glare, only this time it was partly in amusement.

"How old are you Kira?"

"15 years old turning 16 this year," responded the boy.

"Really? Me too. Hey, how come you're not in school?"

"Oh, I don't go to school that much..."

"Huh? Well, you're a weird one."

A giggle came from the brunette, "You're weird to you know," another death glare accompanied with another chuckle, "Uh, How come you're not in school?"

Caught off guard by the response and not wishing to reveal her true identity, she stuttered, "Uh, well I'm off today, I didn't feel like going okay?"

"Okay..."

A couple of silent seconds later.

-----

"Oh crap!" Yelled the brunette as he managed a quick goodbye to Cagalli with her bewildered response of telling him to wait up. He dashed to his job, which he completely forgot about amidst the chain of events, cursing himself and walking in the building only to be awaited by the manager. With un-uttered words, the manager fired Kira and pointed him to pick up his belongings. Kira sadly did as ordered, and began to think about getting another job early in the morning. He didn't really blame the man because he was always late and getting the job out of pity was not something he desired. Being the nice person he was, he didn't even blame Cagalli for her collateral part in him being fired.

Walking out of the factory, he was greeted with a tired and infuriated Cagalli. She did not have the speed nor stamina to keep up with this remarkable boy. Smiling, and forgetting momentarily about his lost job, he walked to Cagalli and said another hello.

"You idiot! Why'd you leave me like that?"

"Sumimasen..." trailed off the apologetic brunette.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned as she unintentionally stared a little too long at the boy's raggedy work clothes that she had not observed more carefully before, too engrossed on his handsome but smeared face.

"Um, I know what you're thinking," replied a saddened voice, "It's okay if you don't want to be my friend and all, I understand..." turning away, walking back to the school to wait for his sister.

Shocked at his reply, the blonde stopped the boy and peered into his woeful purple eyes. "You idiot! Are you judging me already!" she angrily replied.

Another small chuckle. He sure knew how to get on her nerves, yet she forgot that he was a complete stranger and walked with him towards his destination. "You're poor aren't you?" she said after a while.

"Yeah…Gomen ne, when you looked at me like that, it seemed like you were like all the other girls who uh didn't want anything to do with a guy like me..." he trailed off with apparent distress on the topic as he recalled painful memories flooding his mind of all the mistreatment he was used to. This boy had a hard time in life to say the least. It was a given that he was under the poverty line, but he couldn't allow to be aided by Orb government or else that would turn into a completely hectic issue because he was an illegally young guardian of a child, and he did not want to be separated from her at all, nor send her to an orphanage. No, he would not let her live like that.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a comforting hand and a comforting voice, "It's okay, trust me, I'm nothing like that. I'm glad...that I met you and I want to be your friend." She smiled a genuine smile, followed by a confirmatory nod and a slight chuckle that reddened her cheeks to turn away for a bit. _'How many times have I blushed today? Urgh, this is too girly, but this guy is… is different...' she thought in her mind, she mentally sighed as she bit her lip and thought, 'I better just be truthful with him before this friendship goes any further, but I know he won't let me down.'_

"You seem nice Kira...and I feel as if you are always like that, so please don't change the way you act..."

"Huh?" caught off guard by her sudden 'confession'.

"See, I have my own social problems... because you see...I'm...I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb..."

Kira's lips formed a small O in response.

"I don't want to be treated differently because I'm a princess, I don't like being one and I can't stand people who fake their true intentions..." she pleaded almost afraid to lose what could be a good friend while staring at the now seemingly interesting rock on the ground.

A reassuring hand, and a finger that brought her chin up to gaze into his purple eyes that met amber ones, "'It's okay, trust me, I'm nothing like that.' I'm glad too that I met you," smiled the young brunette in which he got a pouty response from the blonde's defiance even though she was glad that he didn't let her down. A small chuckle escaped his lips once more, "besides you don't look much like a princess!" he playfully said as he jogged a little ways over.

"Why you!" she paused as the brunette was laughing only to suggest that he was really just playing around and to show her that he would not treat her any differently. Realizing that he could easily provoke her into an angry state, the blonde blushed for a bit, while turning around and crossing her arms in mock anger, while a smile crept up on her lips. _'Ah, you sure are nothing like that, I'm really glad...'_ she thought.

"I know I'm not much of a looker but look at you mister!" she jokingly mocked the boy, whom took a slight offense because he believed (from all his years of being neglected and harassed for his looks) she was right.

"No, actually you're very pretty when you smile and you have an adorable pout like my little sister," the boy replied with a playfully teasing smirk that grew even bigger when Cagalli turned away to hide her blush, "But you're right about me, sumimasen..."

Cagalli was in a state of apologetic confusion and Kira understood her expression, but he knew he had to go soon, so he might as well say what was on his mind.

"Well, Princess Athha I must be off now," in a mock royal tone and bow, causing yet again a spasm of giggling only to be stopped by another death glare. More seriously, the boy sadly spoke out his thoughts, "People will not take too kindly to this though... someone like you befriending someone like me that is..."

"I don't care what other people say idiot! You are my friend, and you will be that, no matter how much you like it," she stated matter of factually, once again crossing her arms.

Shyly turning around, "Um...you don't mind me being, like...like this right," beckoning her attention to his poor apparel which if described as raggedy would be generous.

"Of course not baka!" she replied in a matter of factuality voice.

A small chuckle, and an appreciative look brought a smile on her lips. To her surprise, the boy closed in on her in an attempt to hug her, which she would have returned gratefully until...

-----

"Get away from her you thug!" replied a brash young man about the same age as the two, maybe a year or two younger. The surprised teens were looking dumbstruck at the moment they were almost caught in enacting a friendly gesture and the two immediately blushed and turned away from each other. The perturbed boy breathing for air was then quickly noticed by Cagalli and she remembered what the boy said.

"You filthy creep how dare you take advantage of the Princess like that! Go back to the slums where you belo-" at that Cagalli laid the smack down on the boy whom she familiarized as a certain annoying boy. The bewildered kid gave her a questioning and hurtful look.

"Ahmed...don't speak like that."

In shock and anger, "Your friend! This hobo is your friend! Ha!" Before Cagalli could slap the boy again, Kira interrupted the raucous by grabbing Cagalli's hand easily by his god-like speed but not hurting her in his grip.

His look said it all, he didn't want her to slap him because he knew and was prepared for something like this. Meanwhile a limo pulled up and what appeared to be the Princess' bodyguard stepped out saying, "Unhand the Princess you worthless scum."

In a saddened yet apologetic, his expression showed an I-told-you-so-we-can't-be-friends look, as he began to walk away from the scene. He sighed at the clothes that were on his back and appearance thinking, _'Not everyone are always accepting and there are reasons why that is...but it was nice talking to you'_

Angered beyond belief, Cagalli screeched, "You morons!" a seething and genuine death glare had frightened the two boys. Realizing what was more important, she turned her attention to Kira (much to the satisfaction of being saved from the fury of Cagalli, the boys sighed in relief), "Kira! Wait! Please wait!" As Kira didn't slow his movement any, Cagalli ran over to catch up with the brunette and wrapped her arms around his waist catching everyone within viewing range off guard including Kira. "Please don't mind what those morons said to you, I want to be your friend, and that's all that matters," she pleaded in a concerned voice.

Smiling with a heavy sigh, the brunette turned around and returned the embrace causing a little flushing to their cheeks but remarkably, she enjoyed the moment as if there was some kind of subconscious bond between the two that they could not point out themselves. "Hountouni arigato," Kira responded, "I'll see you around Cag-chan, I really got to go, ja ne," he smiled a goodbye. Cagalli smiled as well and didn't mind the newly dubbed nickname. As they broke the embrace, they stared into each other's eyes almost in an attempt to figure out why they were close so quickly. Finally making a motion to leave, the two bid a farewell as Kira dashed off to pick up his sister realizing he was almost late again.

Two boys had their jaws almost reaching the floor dumbfounded at the site that unfolded before their eyes. They had never seen Cagalli like this, especially with a complete stranger no less with raggedy clothes and all. Cagalli walked back to the limo with an expression that was a cross between a smirk and a death glare that indicated the two that they would have to amend for their rash actions. Beneath her angry face, she was very much content at meeting a genuine friend that she wanted to hang around and learn more about, knowing he would treat her as if she was any girl regardless of his or her status. A little worry etched into her face because of his status, not because it mattered to her whether or not he was poor, rich, or average, she knew he was a good man and for that she was grateful, she just wanted to make sure his life was okay.

-----

Dashing in the streets, Kira smacked himself in the head once again for losing track of time. School was not out until 3:20, and it was only 12:30 so he roughly had about 3 hours of free time thanks to his lost job that he almost forgot about again. Sighing, he decided on going to his school for the remainder of the time which he usually was unaccustomed to doing. When he reached the school premises, he had almost nearly forgotten that he would not be taken in well, at least not at a time like this where he was very conspicuous of cutting classes. He decided on just looking around for jobs in order to be productive. When he was about to leave the school grounds, a familiar limo pulled up beside him and a smirk came from inside which he could see through the tinted windows. It was Cagalli.

"Oh great..." Kira said sarcastically.

The window almost immediately went down revealing an playfully angry Cagalli, "What was that Kira?" she said while crunching her knuckles together.

"Not-thing nothing Cag-sama!" that reply had both teens to double over in laughter as Cagalli proceeded to exit the vehicle accompanied with the two Kira wasn't properly acquainted with. The two quickly bowed down and apologized formally with Kira waving them off knowing that Cagalli put them up to do it. "I would like you to meet Ahmed and my bodyguard Kisaka, they say they are really sorry for being total jerks to you," she smiled triumphantly.

"Nice to meet you," Kira said kindly as he shook their hands.

"So, are you going to this school Kira?"

"Yeah..." he said looking down.

"Why aren't you in it then?"

"Well, you see, I hardly go to school, and if I go in now, teachers would think I was skipping courses…" his response was accompanied with an O, as well as discerned looks from Ahmed and Kisaka who were thinking the brunette might be a bad influence on the Princess. Cagalli, ever so observant, gave the 'look' to the two who quickly dismissed their negative thoughts.

"Well Kira, I'm going to be attending this school too, so we have to get better acquainted, would you like to maybe hang out after awhile? Maybe at my place if you don't have any plans that is…" Cagalli sheepishly said.

"Sure, but can my little sister come along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, oh wait, I never knew you had a sister."

"Yea, she's six years old in pre-k, oh yea that reminds me I have to pick her up soon."

"Okay...Um Kira, can we go over there and talk some more?"

"Sure, I mean if they don't mind..." Kira said pointing to the two neglected guys.

"Of course not, they would be more than happy," Cagalli said in a tone not to be challenged by the likes of anybody as she dragged Kira over to a more secluded area away from the two sets of privy ears.

A few moments passed as Cagalli managed to break the silence.

"Um, Kira, you live by yourself don't you?"

In shock at Cagalli's bluntness, Kira became speechless for a while trying to decide whether to let Cagalli know everything about him which would only make it more difficult for her. In an attempt to deter her from asking such a question without hurting her feelings by lying or not answering her, "Sometimes the world doesn't turn out the way you want things to turn out..." he smiled lazily.

"It's okay Kira. Listen, we can talk to my Otou-sama and I will try to help you out as best I can...If you don't mind that is," Cagalli didn't want to pry into his business and figured she would get him to tell her later on.

"No, It's okay Cagalli, I don't want to be a burden on you or use any of your money, I'm fine really...It's no big deal..." He said in defense.

"Okay...can we talk some more though...?" she questioned scribbling down her address and phone number on a piece of paper and handed it over to Kira. She knew not to continue to pry information out of him because she wanted him to tell her not by pressure, but by their friendship.

"Sure," smiled Kira receiving a token of trust and friendship.

"Say, what's your phone number?"

"Uh, I don't have any," came the sheepish reply of Kira.

"WHAT? You don't have a phone number? Boy you sure are a weird one Kira, yup."

A smile once again arose from the boy, a rare occurrence that was happening constantly on this peculiar day, "Yea...So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you know, things and stuff, stuff and things," Cagalli motioned with her hands as if it was common knowledge, but Kira just laughed at her display as the two immediately hit it off and shared a hearty conversation that added to their friendly affection that was both weird yet natural to them. The two began to talk for two more hours about regular stuff as if they had been friends since childbirth until it was time for Cagalli to leave. Cagalli decided on attending Heliopolis High with Kira because home schooling was too boring for her and she wanted to see the city, people, and her now good friend Kira Yamato on a regular basis. The two parted ways, promising to meet each other soon over at Cagalli's place.

"It's time for me to go Kira, ja ne, don't be late," Cagalli threatened with a mock death glare, causing Kira to laugh a bit. The black limo drove away with a Cagalli sticking almost half her body out waving Kira goodbye, which earned her another small chuckle that brought a smile to her face.

_"Something is fishy with you Kira, and I intend to find out. It seems you're always so sad and empty, eh maybe he just needs to have some fun more often, but you will tell me what's wrong on your own accord," Cagalli thought while going back home._

-----

Heliopolis High was the foremost elite school in all of Orb. It was a private school that only handed out one lottery scholarship for a full ride, as expected from any top-notch school program. Kira Yamato was a recipient of the scholarship, but was prone to constant warnings of removal for his lackluster grades that were not up to par in a school like Heliopolis High. The school population on the other hand was very diverse in what they consisted, but were all expected in achieving the highest grades in the country. The usual cliques could be found in the school though, as well as the usual intolerably strict and unpleasant teachers. Fortunately, some of the teachers were down to earth and became like mentors to many students including Kira.

Kira was especially thankful for the two good teachers he had which were a blonde jokester and mentor in Mu La Flaga and an older sister figure in Murrue Ramius. Both knew Kira's plight and secretly withheld that information from him in order to help him out incognito. Mu learned that the boy was a student prodigious genius, despite his low grades that showed the contrary, he knew that the boy only held back and didn't have the time to attend class or do homework. They sympathized with the boy that worked 3 jobs just to support his little sister and yet remain a kind and caring man that was always humble and hid his own talents. They were amazed at the kindness of the boy since he was often picked on for his clothing, his messy hair, and his destituteness. He was often dubbed a punching bag and beaten mercilessly until Mu or Murrue stopped the beating even though they knew full well of what Kira could do. They also had secrets of their own, but that was not to be revealed to any students regardless of how strong their relationships got.

Mu remembers the time in gym class where a girl was being picked on and sexually harassed and he was about to break it up when Kira stepped in before him and took out 5 people easily that he warned to stop. Mu knew the boy could fight even though he was one of the nicest people, when the time called for action, Kira would step up against any odds and emerge victorious. As Mu recalled his memory of the boy he grew fond over and established a respectful relationship, the said boy came by asking for make up work. Mu snapped out of his thoughts and heartily agreed having been used to Kira's excessive absences, the brunette apologized while Mu just smiled at his impressive manners. With papers on hand, the teen began to exit through the doors of the school only to stop dead in his tracks by s small crowd that appeared to be awaiting a person to get off a limo.

Attempting to get a better view on the guest, which came to no avail, Kira asked himself, "Is it Cagalli?" His answer came when a young lady wearing a simple white dress curtailed with a purple color scheme at the bottom and accentuated with a pink bow around her bosom caused every jaw that belonged to a male specie in the crowd to drop to the floor, all who could actually see the girl that is. Confused by the weird reaction of the boys, Kira became ever more interested in finding what the reason was for such actions. However, looking at the school clock, he knew time was running short so he decided to bypass his curiosity by putting duty over interest.

His attempt to exit was soon stopped by what appeared to be an ethereal tennyo that came from the limo. In a strange twist of fate, the crowd formed a walkway clearing the way for a collision between violaceous and light blue eyes. An eternity passed in a matter of seconds between the two who were entranced with the appearance of each other.

-----

_**To Be Continued...**_

Arigato Gozaimasu for reading this fic and gomen ne about the cliffhanger I left you, but we all know who it is right? Hehe. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. No promises though, heh gomen ne. Have a nice day. I hope yall liked the revisions I made, and I couldn't help add the 'ethereal' in, if you guys can guess, it is perhaps my favorite word in the English language. Hehe.


	2. Surprises, Surprises, and More Surprises

_**For The One Who Had Nothing**_

Summary: AUish. A boy with a horrendous past and present lives with only a small glimmer of light to hope on. Mainly KxL fic, AxC will also be in depth. Will span a lifetime accordingly. First fanfic, please be mean.

I want a new concept ideal but with parameters to parallel SEED enough to a certain point where I can utilize sufficient creativity, or simply this fic will not incorporate the war of mankind, but the usual conflict of Naturals and Coordinators are present.

I appreciate constructive criticism more than the usual "good job," "nice fanfic," or any sort of pat on the back like that. I appreciate anybody reading this though, so domo arigato.

Mainly kiraxlacus, athrunxcagalli...other characters are susceptible to being nonexistent because too many chefs ruin the stew if you catch my drift (in other words too much character development is not optimum in my opinion because it can create confusion, unless done properly in which I might take a stab at, but this fic is mainly for kxl, axc) to alert all you other favorite pairings fans, gomen nasai, but many of the characters will play important roles, and I will attempt to develop their characters from my views thoroughly because I believejust using a character vividly is mediocrewriting.Their roles they played will bebased on Seed and Destiny and how I see them fit. But character development naturally willnot beas much as the main protagonists though.

This fic will range from 1st to 3rd person omniscient point of views because it's much more funner, challenging, and I feel I can develop the characters better with flexibility. Some of this fic will be in Japanese so I will provide a chibi dictionary for all those in need. I feel as if keeping parts of the fiction in Japanese adds to the authenticity of it and the many Japanese honorifics will come into play later on

**Japanese Dictionary -- Dikushonari-Nihon**

Chibi : small

Otou-san : father

Haha-ue : honorific of mother, (more respectful)

Okaa-san : mother

Onii-chan : older brother (cute form with O in the beginning)

Hountouni : truly or really, dependent on how it is used

Arigato : thank you

Gomen nasai : I am sorry

Gomen ne : sorry

Sumimasen : sorry; excuse me(casual)

Hai : yes

For character names spelling, I will stick to those of are italicized

**Places are bold**

"Dialogue"

_'Inner thoughts'_

Emphasis

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Hope**

Cosmic Era 70, January 27...**Heliopolis, Orb**

_"Please don't make me! I don't want to leave her, she's my best and only friend in the whole world! and she makes me happy, please please I will do anything, just don't make me go," bawled the young boy of a precious age at eight._

_"Gomen nasai son, but we have no choice..." cried the mother to her weeping son. 'I wish we didn't have to go because I know how much she means to you, but we have to take care of our family and we cannot continue to live like this' she thought bitterly as she bit her lip to prevent anymore tears from spilling over. Caridad was in extreme sadness, with her eyes showing evidence of her remorseful plight as well as the secrets she kept from the boy._

_Minutes later after all the crying dwindled down, the woman gave a pleading smile asking the boy to do what must be done. After a few muffled sobs, the boy nodded in determination to keep his natural masculine ego, even though deep inside he was in deep turmoil. But he knew he had to be strong for both his mother and his precious little girlfriend. He wished he could voice his feelings to the girl. He knew exactly what he would say, but he also knew that his wishes were impossible and that he shouldn't be selfish..._

"Oniichan!" yelped an adorable little girl to her predisposed brother snapping him from his thoughts, "Can we get some ice cweam, pweaaase?" She insinuated in her ultimate cuteness with her trademark large bubbly eyes that disabled any or all thoughts on refusal, leaving no motion to correct her language errors in over using the letter 'W'.

"Hai." Smiled the young man, who knew he was beaten even before his little sister used her unbeatable charms and pleas.

"Hontouni? Yay! You're the best!" Screamed the little girl almost too enthusiastically, as her eyes bubbled up even further when she received the frozen treat. "Ari..." She managed to voice out her gratefulness while tearing away her treat, "gato..."

At that ridiculously cute site, the adolescent couldn't help prevent a meek smile to creep upon his lips. For underneath his smile, he couldn't help but struggle against a copious amount of problems he faced as a lone guardian at age 16. Looking up at the heavens, another thing kept plaguing this youth's mind that he had thought he buried some time ago.

_"Uhm...I-I have something to tell you..." the boy said in the sternest voice he could manage while keeping the tears in his eyes at bay._

_"Y-yes?" enquired the girl, who was already informed of what the child would say, but her heart kept hoping against hope that he wouldn't. Tears were already forming in her eyes as she was on the verge of breaking down._

_"I'm...I'm...I'm leaving..." the boy silently spoke, finding haven in the sand that he kicked around with, lacking the courage in gazing in the eyes of whom belonged to his first love. It was a beautiful day regardless of the sadness seeping out from both children as they came slamming hard to reality. Yes, it was a beautiful day indeed on top of a hill gazing over the beautiful azure sea, filled with its own mysteries and gloominess. As seagulls squawked, and the sun began to settle, the young couple shared one last day of bittersweetness together, hand in hand._

_"Honey! It's time baby, I'm sorry but we have to go..." the mother said in a decreasingly audible voice, apparently showing the remorse she had to put her son through._

_After a few more moments, which mom could and would spare for her child._

_"Well...Gomen ne, but I guess it's time for me to go..." Said the boy with sadness evident in his tone, standing up wiping the imaginary dirt off his clothes, he could no longer hold the tears back._

_Wiping the tears off the said boy's face, and letting her own fall down, she whispered a barely audible, "I know..."_

_And with that, the boy turned back as strong as he could possibly manage and began to head back to his waiting mother, only to be deterred by a gentle arms looping around his waist into a tight embrace. Turning around and smiling a smile only for her, the boy summoned up the courage to gaze into the lamenting eyes of the girl, and motioned to give her a farewell kiss on the cheek, only to be stopped by the girl. In utter dejection, the boy put his head down and murmured an apology for his foolish advance, only to have a tiny finger lift his chin up to match the eyes once filled with sadness, now flushed with genial caring and tenderness. Closing her eyes and motioning closer to the boy with puckered sensual lips, she swiftly brushed her lips upon the one she cared most about. In a smorgasbord of emotions; frustration, shock, affection, passion, fondness, and more, the boy was overall bewildered at the advance of the girl. For the little girl, her little heart was breaking for every second that ticked away during their encounter, for she perceived that her actions were wrong since the boy was not kissing back. After regaining his composure, the boy gladly returned the show of affection by closing his eyes and kissing back with all he was worth. Enshrouded with a veil of utter happiness, the couple were unaware of the troubles of the world in their precious time of unity. An awestruck mother was on hand to witness the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life, which soon turned into a bittersweet smile as she once again cursed herself for putting her baby boy through this. Meanwhile, an eternity of seconds was shared between the two._

_With a sigh that broke the silence, "Uhm, I guess this is it, neh?" he asked a question that he knew all too well what the answer was and with a slight nod of confirmation from his counterpart, the boy reached in his pockets to pull out a golden double crescent shape hair-clip, "I want you to have this...um as a token of my friendship, and uh thank you for everything..." the boy place the gift in her hands._

_"Domo Arigato..." sniffled the adorable girl as she pulled out a present of her own, "I want you to have this..." as she place her gift in his hands. With that, the two embraced each other for a final time, and with a final longing look, they began to part. The boy holding his tears in for her sake to show no evidence of sadness, while the girl silently let tears fall. As she watched the taxi run off to the airport, she managed a meek smile and went back to her place, but not without a pair of concealed eyes watching her motions in utter sadness, he bade an indiscernible farewell._

"Why now?" He asked to nobody in particular as he once again spaced out. '_I don't even remember that girl, and did that even really happen or am is my mind just fooling me? But why does my heart ache a little at the thought of her not being around? She hasn't been around, she can't, she won't, she's gone...Please, I don't want to keep thinking about her..._His heart and mind struggled against each other in a losing cause that he knew all too well. Meanwhile, subconsciously fiddling with the luminescent article dangling from his necklace. He didn't even know how or why he had that 'thing' on his non-metallic chain, he just treasured it for all he was worth because he knew deep down it was important to him. _'I sure wish I knew why I still have this thing...'_

"Oniichan?" Came an adorable question that beckoned the boy back to reality after finishing off her treat, "We go home now? I want to go watch T.B." She stated pleadingly, yet again with her adorable charm accentuated with her occasional grammatical error of the difference between the letter 'V' and 'B' in television.

"Oh, yes yes, gomen nasai," the boy stated apologetically as he grasped her hand to lead her into the run-down, mediocre apartment complex they were fortunate enough to manage living in with the boys meager sums.

After a few hours of enjoying television and familial bonding between the two, the older boy tucked his little sister in bed, but not without saying a few bedtime stories of course. Priority number one finished, the adolescent himself began to work on the problems of tomorrow even though it was his few moments of non-mandatory work. Afterwards, the boy started and notably failed to complete his homework like usual and retired to his couch, dreading the coming day yet prepared to continue the rigors in such a young man's life. It seemed he found peace in his thoughts and struggles in the few hours of sleep that was available at night...

"Oniichan..." cried the little girl, obviously frightened from the monsters hidden under her bed.

As if by natural occurrence since the youth was used to his little sister's frequent nightmares, the boy took her into his couch. Warmly embracing her and sheltering her from the imaginary monsters, the little girl drifted off to sleep as the boy managed a half-hearted smile accompanied with a sigh. A few hours passed until a small shade of sunlight penetrated the complex, the boy began to rise tirelessly, like usual, in order to head to his first job at the factory mills. Careful not to wake the girl up, the boy lifted up his bed sheet to cover more of the girl who would naturally sense the immediate loss of body heat and began to stir until a soft kiss was planted on her forehead allowing her return to sleep peacefully. Satisfied in allowing the girl to rest some more undisturbed, the boy began to fix himself some breakfast as he prepared to head out to begin his day. The boy took one last look at his sister, and with a heavy sigh, he proceeded to exit making sure he locked the door on his way out.

Smacking himself for his own stupidity in his time-keeping skills or lack there of, the boy dashed throughout the streets trying to make it on time to his morning job. After a few turns, crosses, near misses, near falls, and many honked horns, the boy had a minute to spare. Sighing in relief that he made it in on time as well as thanking the location of the job being relatively close, only a distance of 5 miles, the boy proceeded in clocking in and began to do his business of moving crates and packages. After a few hours it was his lunch break that he used in order to run back to his apartment to fix up breakfast for the child who was soon to awaken.

As if on cue, the little girl with heavy eyes made her way to the table to eat breakfast. After the daily morning routine, the two left for kindergarten classes that was thankfully only 2 miles from where they resided. Though he would occasionally carry the girl a mile and and a half, he was grateful for the time he spent with her on their short walks. A quick peck on the cheek, a gentle hug, and the usual "Be good to your teachers and classmates," and the boy was off dashing through the streets trying to make it back to work after once again prolonging his lunch break.

Halfway to his destination he heard what appeared to be a scuffle between a couple men in a dark and ominous alley. Curiosity getting the better of him while his common sense warned him of his tardiness, the boy was compelled to check out the scene with an alien force pushing him to be there as if he had to be there. Using the shadows as his cover, the boy closed off the distance to be able to hear everything that was going on.

"Heh heh, give us your money and we might not rape you, we know who you are, and heh heh, we're fixing to get a little joy outta this," a menacing voice coming from presumably the leader of the gang.

"No..." an equally chilling voice replied in a pure act of stubbornness, replicating the man's voice to hide any traces of fear in hope that the men would back off. It was all in vain though, as the men were infuriated with the response and began to charge the victim. The victim managed to get a few good shots on two of her assailants but the numbers were steadily wearing the person down. As one of the thugs managed to hold her arms down from sneaking behind the victim, the leader came about with a sadistic laugh and smile as the victim tried to wriggle out of the situation. "I told you what would happen, now you will pay the consequences," as he brought up his heavy arm readying to strike the defenseless victim.

"STOP IT!" boomed a voice from the veil of darkness immediately frightening all those in the vicinity effectively stopping the blow aimed for the victim.

After several seconds the leader regained his composure, "Who's there? Do you want to die as well? Get out here you coward!" barked the atrocious fiend.

"You're the one who's the coward," came a reply as the boy stepped out of the shadows. At his appearance, all of the gang began to laugh as they ridiculed themselves for being scared of only a boy. The victim as well released a sigh of displeasure at what once was promising to turn the tables on the gang. After a few more stifled menacing laughter, the leader spoke his source, "Ha Ha you had me there kid, I guess you will have to learn a lesson as well, you little mongrel, what do you think you can do you no good filthy-looking hobo."

The man holding the captive proceeded to squeeze the victim's arms and forced a frightened shriek of pain much to his delight, that he would seen have not wanted to do. Anger swelling from his mockery and the cry of pain pushed the nonviolent boy beyond his limits as he felt a boost of strength, clarity, and serenity he had yet to experience and charged to aid the victim. Almost immediately, 6 of the goons met a fist in their gut knocking them out senseless as the 3 remaining men were awestruck at the sudden decrease in their gang. The man released the victim and charged the boy with a large switch blade as another man took the same course of action. The boy easily dodged the blows and knocked both men into kingdom come with two devastating punches to the cranium as a few cracks could be heard, the two would be down for the count for awhile.

It was safe to say that the two conscious people were in utter shock and disbelief at the scene that unfolded. With a shaking hand, the man reached for his 9 millimeter pistol but when he gazed into the frightening eyes of the rescuer, he felt all strength and energy zap out of his body in fright. With a few dreadful steps closer to the leader, the grown man began to soil himself uncontrollably until fear took over him and he collapsed onto the floor. With a slight smile at the comedic scene, the boy returned to normal and offered a hand to the victim, in which in closer sight was a girl.

In his own state of shock, "A... girl?"

"What did you think I was until now!" retorted an angry girl.

"No, well...Um, let's go" said the boy grasping her hand and leading her away from the ominous alley littered with knocked out thugs basking in the ambience of their leader's urine.

Once in the clearing, the two settled down to converse, well at least one of them did. Followed by silence and a questioning glare directed at the boy, which caused him to shuffle a bit involuntarily.

"Um, are you okay Mist-...Miss...?" questioned the boy, almost forgetting the fact that he saved a complete stranger that he felt an uncanny vibe with.

"Cagalli. I'm just peachy," retorted the still angry blonde.

With a small chuckle followed by shut-the-hell-up-if-you-want-to-be-able-to-use-your-lungs death glare from the girl, "Uh, it's Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Kira, eh? Well, um thank you...Kira," shyly replied the blonde knowing that he did 'help' her get out of a tough situation, while blushing at the sound of her being nice to a boy she hardly knew. She was the type of person who didn't want to seem weak to others, and didn't care who she was while cursing her name that divided her from the true world. She was the princess of Orb, usually being a princess would be a dream come true for normal girls. But Cagalli was not a normal girl. She was the type that would be considered a tomboy, regardless of her beauty when she seldom dressed like a princess. In reality, being a princess meant everyone had to treat her like royalty, thus everyone was required to be nice to her even though she would rather be treated normally, that wish was not to be granted. However, this boy which she thought was pretty cute despite his ragged appearance, and was grateful for his courage in aiding a complete stranger had completely vexed her outlook. It seemed he did not know who she was for some reason, and she questioned that because her name and her photo should be seen in the newspapers and television around Orb. Almost everyone knew who the princess was, if not for her tomboyish appearance, she would easily be spotted and flocked by crowds of people. This boy was different though, and she would hold out on the fact that she was the princess to get to know this kid a little better.

Smiling a bit more at the sudden change of Cagalli's demeanor, "It's okay, so um what were you doing there in that alley with those guys anyway?"

"I got lost."

Another chuckle was heard followed by another death glare, hidden underneath a hearty smile.

"How old are you Kira?"

"15 years old turning 16 this year," responded the boy.

"Really? Me too. Hey, how come your not in school?"

"Oh, I don't go to school that much..."

"Huh? Well, you're a weird one."

A giggle came from the brunette, "You're weird to you know," another death glare accompanied with another chuckle, "How come you're not in school?"

Caught off guard by the response and not wishing to reveal her true identity, she stuttered, "Uh, well I'm off today, I didn't feel like going okay?"

"Okay..."

A couple of silent seconds later.

"Oh crap!" Yelled the brunette as he managed a quick goodbye to Cagalli with her bewildered response of telling him to wait up. He dashed to his job which he completely forgot about amidst the chain of events, cursing himself and walking in the building only to be awaited by the manager. With un-uttered words, the manager fired Kira and pointed him to pick up his belongings. Kira sadly did as ordered, and began to think about getting another job early in the morning. He didn't really blame the man because he was always late and getting the job out of pity was not something he desired.

Walking out of the factory, he was greeted with a tired and infuriated Cagalli. Smiling, and forgetting momentarily about his lost job, he walked to Cagalli and said another hello.

"You idiot! Why'd you leave me like that?"

"Sumimasen..." trailed off the apologetic brunette.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned as she unintentionally stared a little too long at the boy's raggedy clothes that she had not observed more carefully before.

"Um, I know what you're thinking," replied a saddened voice, "It's okay if you don't want to be my friend, I understand..." turning away, walking back to the school to wait for his sister.

Shocked at his reply, the blonde stopped the boy and peered into his woeful purple eyes. "You idiot! Are you judging me already!" she angrily replied.

Another small chuckle. He sure knew how to get into her nerves, yet she forgot that he was a complete stranger and walked with him towards his destination. "You're poor aren't you?"

"Yeah..Gomen nasai, when you looked at me like that, it seemed like you were like all the other girls who uh didn't want nothing to do with a guy of my stature..." he trailed off with apparent distress on the topic as memories flooded his mind of his poor treatment. This boy had a hard time in life to say the least. It was a given that he was under the poverty line, but he couldn't allow to be aided by Orb government or else that would turn into a completely hectic issue because he was an illegally young guardian of a child, and he did not want to be separated from her at all, nor send her to an orphanage. No, he would not let her live like that.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a comforting hand and a comforting voice, "It's okay, trust me, I'm nothing like that. I'm glad...that I met you and I want to be your friend." She smiled a genuine smile, followed by a confirmatory nod and a slight chuckle that reddened her cheeks to turn away for a bit.

"You seem nice Kira...and I feel as if you are always like that, so please don't change the way you act..."

"Huh?"

"See, I have my own social problems... because you see...I'm...I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb..."

Kira's lips formed a small O in response.

"I don't want to be treated differently because I'm a princess, I don't like being one and I can't stand people who fake their true intentions..." she pleaded almost afraid to lose what could be a good friend while staring at the now seemingly interesting rock on the ground.

A reassuring hand, and a finger that brought her chin up to gaze into his purple eyes that met amber ones, "'It's okay, trust me, I'm nothing like that.' I'm glad too that I met you," smiled the young brunette in which he got a pouty response from the blonde's defiance. A small chuckle escaped his lips once more, "besides you don't look much like a princess!" he playfully said as he jogged a little ways over.

"Why you!" she paused as the brunette was laughing uncontrollably, knowing that he could easily provoke her into an angry state. The blonde blushed for a bit, while turning around and crossing her arms in mock anger, while a smile crept up on her lips. _'Ah, you sure are nothing like that, I'm glad...'_ she thought.

"I know I'm not much of a looker but look at you mister!" she jokingly mocked the boy, which took a slight offense because she was right.

"No, actually you're pretty when you smile and adorable pout," the boy replied with a playfully teasing smirk that grew even bigger when Cagalli turned away to hide her blush, "But you're right about me, sumimasen..."

Cagalli was in a state of apologetic confusion and Kira somewhat understood, but he knew he had to go soon, so he might as well say what was on his mind.

"Well, Princess Athha I must be off now," in a mock royal tone and bow, causing yet again a spasm of giggling only to be stopped by another death glare. More seriously, the boy sadly spoke out his thoughts, "People will not take too kindly to this though... someone like you befriending someone like me that is..."

"I don't care what other people say idiot! You are my friend, and you will be that, no matter how much you like it," she stated matter of factually, once again crossing her arms.

Shyly turning around, "Um...you don't mind me being, like...like this right," beckoning her attention to his poor apparel which if described as raggedy would be generous.

"Of course not baka!" she replied in a matter of factuality voice.

A small chuckle, and an appreciative look brought a smile on her lips. To her surprise, the boy closed in on her in an attempt to hug her, which she would have returned gratefully until...

"Get away from her you thug!" replied a brash young man about the same age as the two, maybe a year or two younger. The surprised teens were looking dumbstruck at the moment they were almost caught in enacting a friendly gesture and the two immediately blushed and turned away from each other. The perturbed boy breathing for air was then quickly noticed by Cagalli and she remembered what the he said.

"You filthy creep how dare you take advantage of the Princess like that! Go back to the slums where you belo-" at that Cagalli laid the smack down on the boy whom she familiarized. The bewildered kid gave her a questioning and hurtful look.

"Ahmed...don't speak like that."

In shock and anger, "Your friend! This hobo is your friend! Ha!" Before Cagalli could slap the boy again, Kira interrupted the raucous.

His look said it all, he didn't want her to slap him because he knew and was prepared for something like this. Meanwhile a limo pulled up and what appeared to be the Princess' bodyguard stepped out saying, "Unhand the Princess you worthless scum."

In an saddened yet apologetic, his expression showed an I-told-you-so look, as he began to walk away from the scene. He sighed at the clothes that was on his back and appearance thinking, 'It was nice talking to you, but people aren't too accepting...'

Angered beyond belief, Cagalli screeched, "You morons!" a seething and genuine death glare had frightened the two boys, turning her attention to Kira (much to the satisfaction of being saved from the fury of Cagalli, the boys sighed in relief), "Kira! Wait baka!" As Kira didn't slow his movement any, Cagalli caught up with the brunette and wrapped her arms around his waist catching everyone within watching distance off guard including Kira. "Please don't mind what those morons said, I want to be your friend if you let me," she pleaded in a concerned voice.

Smiling with a heavy sigh, the brunette turned around and returned the embrace causing a little flushing to their cheeks but remarkably enjoyed the moment as if it was some kind of subconscious bond between the two that they could not point out themselves. "Hountouni arigato," Kira responded, "I'll see you around Cag-chan, I really got to go, ja ne," he smiled a goodbye. Cagalli smiled as well and didn't mind the newly dubbed nickname. As they broke the embrace, they stared into each others eyes almost in an attempt to figure out why they were like this so quickly. Finally making a motion to leave, the two bid a farewell as Kira dashed off to pick up his sister realizing he was almost late again.

Two boys had their jaws almost reaching the floor at the site that unfolded before their eyes. Cagalli walked back to the limo with a cross with a smirk and a death glare that would indicated to the two that they would have to amend for their rash actions. Beneath her angry face lay a genuine smile from meeting a genuine friend that she wanted to hang around and learn more about knowing he would treat her as if she was any girl regardless of his status. A little worry was etched into her face because of his status, but shook if off because it didn't matter if he was poor, rich, or average, she knew he was a good man and for that she was grateful.

Dashing in the streets, Kira smacked himself in the head once again for losing track of time. School was not out until 3:20, and it was only 12:30 so he roughly about 3 hours of free time thanks to his job lost that he almost forgot about again. Sighing, he decided on going to school for the remainder of the time which he usually was unaccustomed to doing. When he reached the school premises, he had almost nearly forgotten that he would not be taken in well, and decided on just looking around for jobs. When he was about to leave the school grounds, a familiar limo pulled up beside him and a smirk came from inside which he could see through the tinted windows. It was Cagalli.

"Oh great..." Kira said sarcastically.

The window almost immediately went down revealing a hidden anger Cagalli, "What was that Kira?" she said while crunching her knuckles together.

"Not-thing nothing Cag-sama!" That reply got both teens to double over in laughter as Cagalli proceeded to exit the vehicle accompanied with the two Kira met before. The two quickly bowed down and apologized formally with Kira waving them off knowing that Cagalli put them up to do it. "I would like you to mee Ahmed and my bodyguard Kisaka, they say they are really sorry for being total jerks to you," she smiled triumphantly.

"Nice to meet you," Kira said kindly as he shook their hands.

"So, are you going to this school Kira?"

"Yeah..." he said looking down.

"Why aren't you in it then?"

"Well, you see, I hardly go to school," his response was accompanied with an O, as well as discerned looks from Ahmed and Kisaka who were thinking the brunette might be a bad influence. Cagalli ever so observant, gave the look to both and the two quickly dismissed their thoughts.

"Well Kira, I'm going to be attending this school too, so we have to get better acquainted, would you like to maybe hang out after awhile? Maybe at my place if you don't have any plans," Cagalli sheepishly said.

"Sure, but can my little sister come along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, oh wait, I never knew you had a sister."

"Yea, she's six years old in pre-k, oh yea that reminds me I have to pick her up soon."

"Okay...Um Kira, can we go over there and talk more?"

"Sure, I mean if they don't mind..."

"Of course not," Cagalli said as she dragged Kira over to a more secluded area away from privy ears.

A few moments passed as Cagalli managed to break the silence.

"Um, Kira, you live by yourself don't you?"

In shock at Cagalli's bluntness, Kira was speechless.

"It's okay Kira. Listen, we can talk to my otou-san and I will try to help you out as best I can...If you don't mind that is."

"No, It's okay Cagalli, I don't want to be a burden on you or use any of your money, I'm fine really...It's no big deal..." He said in defense.

"Okay...can we talk some more though...?" she questioned scribbling down her address on a piece of paper and handed it over to Kira.

"Sure," smiled Kira.

"Say, what's your phone number?"

"Uh, I don't have any," came the sheepish reply of Kira.

"WHAT? you don't have any? Boy you sure are a weird one, yup."

A smile once again arose from the boy, a rare occurrence that was happening on this day. "Yea...So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you know, things and stuff," Cagalli motioned with her hands as if it was common knowledge, but Kira just laughed it off as the two immediately hit it off and shared a friendly affection that was both weird and natural to them. The two began to talk for 2 more hours about regular stuff as if they had been friends since childbirth until it was time for Cagalli to leave. Cagalli decided on attending Heliopolis High with Kira because home-schooling was too boring for her and she wanted to see the city, people, and her now good friend Kira on a regular basis. The two parted ways, promising to meet each other soon over at Cagalli's place.

"It's time for me to go Kira, ja ne, don't be late," Cagalli threatened with a mock death glare, which almost held the same menacing threat as a normal death glare so Kira was sure to keep track of time. The black limo drove away with a Cagalli sticking almost half her body out waving Kira goodbye which earned her a small chuckle that brought a smile to her face.

_"Something is fishy with you Kira, and I intend to find out. It seems you're always so sad and empty, eh maybe he just needs to have some fun more," _Cagalli thought while going back home.

Heliopolis High was the foremost school in all of Orb. It was a private school that only handed out 1 lottery scholarship for a full ride, as expected from any top-notch school program. Kira Yamato was a recipient of the scholarship, but was prone to constant warnings of removal for his lackluster grades that were not up to par in a school like Heliopolis High. The school population was very diverse, but were all expected in achieving the highest grades in the country. The usual cliques could be found in the school though, as well as the usual intolerably strict and unpleasant teachers. Fortunately for the students, some of the teachers were down to earth and became like mentors to them.

Kira was especially thankful for the two good teachers he had which were a blonde jokester and mentor in Mu La Flaga and an older sister figure in Murrue Ramius. Both knew Kira's plight and secretly withheld that information from him in order to help him out incognito. Mu learned that the boy was a student prodigious genius, despite his low grades that showed the contrary, he knew that the boy only held back and didn't have the time to attend class or do homework. They sympathized with the boy that worked 3 jobs just to support his little sister and yet remain a kind and caring man that was always humble and hid his own talents. They were amazed at the kindness of the boy since he was often picked on for his clothing, his messy hair, and his destituteness. He was often dubbed a punching bag and beaten mercilessly until Mu or Murrue stopped the beating even though they knew full well of what Kira could do.

Mu remembers the time in gym class where a girl was being picked on and sexually harassed and he was about to break it up when Kira stepped in before him and took out 5 people easily that he warned to stop. Mu knew the boy could fight even though he was one of the nicest people, when the time called for action, Kira would step up against any odds and emerge victorious. As Mu recalled his memory of the boy he grew fond over and established a respectful relationship, the said boy came by asking for make up work. Mu snapped out of his thoughts and heartily agreed having been used to Kira's excessive absences, the brunette apologized while Mu just smiled at his impressive manners. With papers on hand, the teen began to exit through the doors of the school only to stop dead in his tracks by the small crowd appeared to be awaiting a person to step off a limo.

Attempting to get a better view on the guest which came to no avail, Kira asked himself, "Is it Cagalli?" His answer came when a young lady wearing a simple white dress curtailed with a purple color scheme at the bottom and accentuated with a pink bow around her bosom caused every jaw that belonged to a male specie in the crowd to drop to the floor. Confused by the weird reaction by the boys, Kira became ever more interested in finding what the reason was for such actions. Looking at the school clock he knew time was running short so he decided to bypass his curiosity by putting duty over interest.

In a strange twist of fate, the crowd formed a walkway clearing the way for a collision between violaceous and light blue eyes. An eternity passed in a matter of seconds between the two who were locked in a quizzical and enchanted gaze...

_**To Be Continued**_

Arigato Gozaimasu for reading this fic and the cliff hangar I left you, but we all know who it is right? Hehe. I will try to have the next chapter up by Monday. Have a nice day.


	3. Unforgettable Love

_**For The One Who Had Nothing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or GSDestiny.**_

(A/N) First and foremost, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I am humbled and flattered by you all who've taken a bit of your time to read this story. I am encouraged by all the words and I hope not to disappoint. Gomen ne for the delay to the reviewers that I said I would get an update soon…unfortunately I came down with a sickness plus I kinda ran into one of those writer's block…I couldn't decide where I wanted my story to go from and I made two drafts that I didn't like so I threw them away…heh…hehe gomen ne, but the document manager thingy messed up for me for some reason and I couldn't fix it…it was talking about how the request to upload a document timed out and stuff and I refreshed it and logged in and out like 50 times…ok maybe 20 times, but you get my point? Heh, gomen nasai but I tried so hard but the server was just having problems I guess because I'm sure I didn't do anything wrong…heh, I'm such a noobie I know, I know, heh lol.

Also, I must apologize again if anybody objects to my writing style and the length of it all, I wanted to get better at my descriptive writing really and I enjoy writing/typing so hehe…I don't really want to rush this story so that it's more enjoyable for me and hopefully for you guys as well. Please bare my mistakes and cliffhangers and my slow process of telling the story, I just don't want things to happen like so quickly and vaguely that you don't know what's going on. (If you guys haven't noticed it's still the same date as in chapter 1, lol). I really like stories that are well thought out and descriptive rather than being full of non coordinated (no pun intended) actions, and that's what I am aiming for in this story.

Plus one of my constructive criticisms of SEED and Destiny was how they didn't elaborate on how the characters felt so that it would be concrete. A lot of things in the anime were subliminal or were all understated, but that's how Fukuda-sama is brilliant because even though the show didn't show all that much love scenes and stuff, you could feel or assume that it was there because it was basically a given. Like Lacus and Kira for example, even though they haven't kissed lips to lips or said I love you or anything of that sort, it's a given that it's there just by there subliminal actions, neh? That's why it's very difficult for me to stay in their character because most of their dialogue in the anime is about one sentence long, lol, but that's where creativity and imagination comes in neh? So please bare with me if my impressions of their character differ from that of yours, everyone is different in a sense, but we're all the same neh? Well I'll end that rant before I even get further, I kinda blabbered about that too much already in my profile, lol, heh.

I also want to clear up on any confusion in the story plot, it's a part of my set up and plan and it will soon be cleared up, just hang in there a for a bit longer for me…hehe. Anywho, I hope I can capture the real essences of the characters and sumimasen for my inadequacy as a writer. Well that's the end of my little blabbering, here's a heads up preview if anybody read this at all, this chapter will be a chapter where I explain everything and have a lot of events (including the reactions and POV of Lacus and Cagalli before and after they see Kira) so it will be basically like two chapters all rolled up into one. Also, I will like to forewarn those who want the KiraxLacus action that it might not be hitting as quickly and all fluffy like so soon just because of the circumstances, and I will leave you guys to figure that out, but please note I am a KxL fan too so as much as it hurts me to make them not be all over each other like I would want, I hope this will suffice for now See ya at the end of the tunnel. Ja ne.

Oh yea, gomen ne if the story seems like a kiraxcagalli, I know it may seem like they do like each other a little to much but to clear up on that, I just like their brother and sister relationship even though they are not aware of it. It's very intricate and nice, but I don't want to go on and elaborate on that, I kind of mentioned it in my gundam seed rant though in my profile, lol, heh. I was kind of subtle about the specifics of their relationship though so sorry for any misconceptions. But rest assured, their will be no existence of incest in this story.

Back to the story. Oh yea, so there's no confusion on the time frame, the beginning of this chapter is after Kira came in to give Cagalli the documents that Uzumi-san asked Kira to give her and left to go get dressed up. It's where Cagalli questions Lacus' peculiar demeanor after she notices her looking at Kira differently.

- - - - -

**Japanese Dictionary -- Dikushonari-Nihon**

Otou-sama : father (respectful)

Haha-ue : honorific of mother, (more respectful)

Chichi-ue : honorific of father

Okaa-san : mother

Onii-chan : older brother (cute form with O in the beginning)

Hountouni : truly or really, dependent on how it is used

Arigato : thank you

Gomen nasai : I am sorry

Gomen ne : sorry

Sumimasen : sorry; excuse me(casual)

Hai : yes

Tennyo : celestial maiden

So desu ka… : I see…(to understand or comprehend)

Without further adieu…

- - - - -

**Unforgettable Love**

"_**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristotle**_

"_**Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." -Robert Frost**_

"_**Love is something that cannot be forgotten." -Ethereal Enigma**_

Cosmic Era 70, January 27...**Heliopolis, Orb**

_**In the flowering vernal season of Orb. The flowers spring to life from their wintry slumber showing their beauty and grace to the world that sees their beauty. Their fresh scent tickling the nose buds of all who stop and smell the roses. The air a scintillating crisp cool breeze. The moon illuminating the surface of the earth in a fluorescent scope of phosphorescent light. The stars filling the night sky, innumerable by all means, creating a sense of immeasurable wonder. Inside the many homes of the world lay the troubles, problems, disputes, dilemmas, happiness, laughter, solutions, and wonders that comprise life itself.**_

- - - - -

'_Was that 'him' again? No. It can't be. Why is he here?' Lacus' mind trembled almost as much as her body. _She had not recalled who 'he' was at first, when she 'met' him earlier that day at her new school, Heliopolis High. Granted, it had been nearly eight years since she had seen her first true love. She remembered what had happened earlier that day; all the emotions that betrayed her at once was certainly overwhelming. At first, she believed she was tarnished and an awful woman by being unfaithful in looking at another man with eyes filled with what can only be described as a loving gaze. She didn't know why she would look at another person like that. After all, she was the wife to be for the 'Most Eligible Bachelor' in all of ZAFT, named Athrun Zala. Athrun was handsome to say the least, he was in every GQ and Maxim magazine covers, he had his own fan base of obsessive fan girls, and had even been number 2 on the Top 100 Beautiful People consensus in the world, only second to Lacus Clyne herself.

Nevertheless, Lacus knew that her love for him was only through friendship and not the type of love she felt deep down in heart at the moment she saw passionate violet eyes trying to decipher her bewildered and entranced expression earlier that day. Athrun was a close childhood friend that became her husband to be at the tender age of 10, (2 years after 'he' left) in order to unite ZAFT with PLANT to help benefit millions of people. The cause of her marriage was so great that she never objected or thought of refusal even though her heart ached at the thought of not having 'him'. She would have been glad to jump at 'him' and rekindle their relationship that she never once forgot about. But she knew duty came over her selfish desires and she would not disappoint her father nor anyone else for that matter. Besides, it seemed that Athrun had come to love her despite their rare moments of being together. Since this boy came back, her world and resolve had nearly crumbled and shattered to pieces.

Most of her songs were based on the hope that one day, she would see him again. That was the only thing that kept her going through the sadness of her life. Hope. Since the day she was able to saw his handsome face again came, she was happy. But circumstances prevented her from loving the only boy she ever truly loved, it was fear and pain. _'Did he forget me? I felt his confusion…the turmoil in his heart still lingers inside him, only more evident this time…He hasn't changed though…My feelings for him haven't changed neither…' she thought with a heavy sigh placing her tiny pale hands over her heart as if to shelter it from the pain that ached within her. _It was not that his appearance pained Lacus, no in fact it made her genuinely happy. Truth be told, it was the fact that they were yet again thrown into a bittersweet situation, a situation that was all too familiar with them. But 'he' forgot already, which was bittersweet itself since she knew being ignorant or not knowing the pains of reality is logically better than being hurt and tormented constantly by knowing. She knew that even though Kira may harbor the same feelings, she would not press on for a relationship between the two. She would rather keep the pain within her concealed no matter how much she wanted to be with 'him' again, she would not be able to do so.

A soft hand was placed on the shoulder of the pink-haired princess who was presently battling millions of soldiers that attacked her thoughts and emotions mercilessly. "Lacus, what's wrong?"

"It-it's nothing Cagalli."

"Don't lie to me Lacus, it's clear something's wrong, do you think I'm that stupid?" Cagalli retorted in mock anger in order to get Lacus to talk. She ushered her tearful friend into the warm Jacuzzi to try to get her settled down and maybe even give her a few answers to many of her questions.

"N-no…It's just that…that…Why is that boy here Cagalli?" Lacus asked trying her best not to mislead Cagalli.

"He's a good friend of mine. He's really cool and very nice, kind, and overall a great person. Why do you ask? You got a problem with him or something? I know he's not the richest guy, nor a GQ cover model like your baka for a fiancé Athrun," she retorted, wincing from sounding meaner than she actually wanted to say. Athrun Zala was just somebody that she harbored a crush for yet infuriated her at the same time. They would often clash in a series of testy feuds and both harbored some sort of fondness for each other despite his engagement to Cagalli's best friend. They would never admit that though, she never looked at any boy for more than two glimpses until she met Athrun. Kira of course caught her eye a little more but that was only natural since she was curious about his personality that radiated a sense of genial caring and kindness that she desperately needed in her life. Athrun was something different than that, but she could never be with him so what was the use.

"N-no…It's just that," Lacus stuttered, something she had never done before while talking to anybody, "he reminds me of somebody…that's all." Lacus used a conservative answer that was not a lie, just part of the truth.

"Oh…Okay Lacus. Well, since your going to be living here with me, I guess it's for the better that he might be somebody like that. After all, he will be spending the night here," Cagalli said happily causing a blank look to appear on Lacus' face.

"What? Why…Cagalli…"

"Huh? Oh because I want him to, I like him, he's really nice and fun to be around, I'm sure you'll like him too, and he's got an adorable little sister you should meet," Cagalli said joyously unknowing of the pain she was causing Lacus.

"Hai…I'm sure I will like him," Lacus said noting the irony of what she said.

One of the doors to the pool area opened as the said boy walked in with a smile planted on his now clean face. The boy just walked in to spend some time with his good friend, unaware of the presence of another person. Reaching his destination, he stopped in front the Jacuzzi that Cagalli occupied. Many surprised gasps filled the area.

"Hello Cagalli, how do I look?" he asked innocently, hoping he would now look decent. It would be an understatement to say that this boy was modest, but society affects the thoughts and minds of all those who are govern by it.

Blushing at the appearance of the incredibly handsome youth, Cagalli could only nod in agreement. The boy then quickly realized that Cagalli was not alone. _'Pink hair…? I know I've seen that somewhere before' he thought as soon as he recalled that the girl was in fact the same beautiful girl he saw at school, his mind just blanked out as his whole body stiffened up. 'Why am I reacting like this?'_ _he questioned himself yet again._

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, Cagalli decided to break silence, "Come on Kira, or would you rather me teach you how to swim?" Upon hearing his name, Lacus involuntarily shuddered as she was once again dazed by his reappearance.

Kira managed to break out his stupor and fumbled around saying, "M-maybe later Cagalli, I-I have something I have to take c-care of, later…"

"Okay, your loss."

The boy turned around to leave, but he was stopped by a calm and gentle celestial voice, "Wait…" Lacus said.

At that moment, Lacus began to rise out of the warm water as Kira began to choke at the incredibly arousing scene he was seeing. The light pink two-piece bathing suit that Lacus wore was drenched in water making it cling to all the perfect curves that she possessed. A lot more of her skin showed through the lack of garments causing a rouge pink tint to surface on the abashed boy. Her hair was rolled up into a neat bun that was accentuated by her golden double-crescent shaped hairclip while her pale complexion perfected her angelic features only to be emphasized the protruding moonlight.

Kira's mind consequently went blank as he breathed in the appearance of the pink-haired beautyHe was unable to speak. His lips moved in its own accord mumbling in a barely audible voice the only word that would be able to fittingly describe what was coming towards him, "Tennyo…?" At that, Lacus felt her cheeks tinge a light pink that matched her bathing suit, she did not expect the boy to say something like that.

Realizing that the girl had requested him to wait, he somehow finally managed to squeak out a reply in politeness, "Hai?" The look of confusion etched on his perfect face made him absolutely adorable to Lacus.

'_He hasn't changed one bit…He's still that adorable loving boy my heart remembers' Lacus thought causing her to bite down on her lips in an attempt not to tell him the three words she wanted to say the most at that moment._

Kira began to blush more and more with each and every step that Lacus took to towards him. The expression of ethereal cuteness etched on her face almost crippled his lungs and just about every other bodily function. He was not used to such close proximity with a girl, nonetheless a tennyo. Upon reaching the now unhealthy looking boy, the said tennyo peered into his violet pools awash of confusion and embarrassment. Her own cerulean eyes searching, examining and hoping to find what she wanted to see in his orbs.

'_Why is she looking at me like this? What's she doing? And why do I want to kiss her so badly? I don't even know her…Yet she seems so familiar…Why--' _A soft hand placed upon his cheek broke his thoughts. Lacus herself did not know what she was doing, her actions were not being dictated by her own will, but by her subconscious that longed to touch the boy she loves with all her being. After a couple seconds passed, Lacus was heartbroken that she did not find the feelings she wanted to see within his violet pools. She almost cried at that moment, but decided not to. Instead, she would savor this moment when she could feel his soft skin again. The childish features of his handsome face were marked by confusion bringing a small smile on her lips as her interrogative gaze softened at his cute expression.

Upon seeing her softened light blue eyes glimmering with bittersweet emotions, Kira's mind flashed with memories of familiar light blue orbs as an overwhelming emotion came to surface. Love. As his eyes snapped out of its confusion, they were replaced with a look of longing, craving and yearning. _'What are these thoughts…'_

Lacus' caught a glimpse of the change in Kira's look, she was surprised at what she thought she found but before she could conclude her suspicions, a panting maid came bustling in.

"Cagalli-sama! Uzumi-sama is calling for you in the conference room in twenty minutes."

"Okay." _'I wonder what that's about' thought Cagalli. _

At this point, Cagalli knew something was up between the two and that's why Lacus was acting weird today. She was kind of disappointed since she liked Kira, but she felt as though there was something deeper between the two. She also knew that she didn't like Kira in the way that Lacus was staring at him. Call it, "sister's intuition", but she shrugged it off as a certain blue-haired coordinator came to mind that she quickly dismissed the thought of as quickly as it came to her.

Silence filled the facility as the ill-timed intrusion caused Lacus and Kira to separate, but not before both teens had a pretty shade of pink blush appear on their cheeks from their 'weird' interaction. Kira was left in his own mind deliberating what he was feeling the moment he saw the girl's light blue orbs. While Lacus was left in her own mind deliberating what she thought she saw in the boy's violaceous eyes.

'_It couldn't be…' the two thought deeply, almost as if they could hear each other's voice saying the same thing._

Disgruntled and puzzled by the uncomfortable atmosphere, Cagalli seized the moment of silence to introduce the two, "Kira, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Lacus."

Upon hearing the name of the 'mystery lady,' Kira's mind once again filled with memories of a familiar name. It was then that his mind registered the familiar looking figure embroidered on the girl's pink hair. At that realization, he knew he had to get away soon to think things out before he was overwhelmed. He gave an incomprehensible muttering as if to say "nice to meet you," while Kira's discombobulated mind began to waver and feel heavy from the influx of memories as he tried to make his leave to sort things out. He quickly mustered up the strength to mutter his reason for departure, "Sumimasen, I-I got to go check on m-my sister, j-ja…"

With that said, the boy abruptly parted leaving a bewildered Lacus and Cagalli who were both perplexed by his rash actions. Recalling the feelings that Lacus momentarily glimpsed inside the brunette's eyes, her bluish eyes began to brim with tears of mixed emotions. She could feel his mind traced with emotions of confusion and amorousness, but before she had a chance to contemplate the matters any further, a comforting hand touched her shoulder.

"Lacus, please tell me what's going on…" Cagalli stated clearly, determined to apprehend her actions and emotions.

Lacus removed her tears and sighed knowing that she might as well tell Cagalli the truth because honesty is always the best policy, especially with a temper tantrum prone princess, "Do you remember the time I told you about a boy…" Lacus trailed off, and Cagalli nodded in compliance, she recalled Lacus' story full well since it was the only other time she's seen her cry and the only time when Lacus talked about 'a boy'.

- - - - -

_Heart wrenching sobs could be heard from the lavish mansion of the Clynes. A pink haired girl of eight years was the source of the tears. Her blonde best friend secured her in a sympathetic embrace as she poured her heart out in an effort to diminish the pain in her heart. 'He' was gone. The grim reality knocked the wind out of her sails for the second time that day. 'He' was gone. He sporadic crying convulsions hadn't begun to subside after the first time. 'He' was gone._

"_I love him Cagalli…and now, he's gone…." Lacus always kept Cagalli updated on her relationship with the boy regardless if she ever wanted to hear it. Lacus told her everything that happened that fateful day and she ask Cagalli to promise not to tell anybody. Naturally she complied and peacefully resided to comfort her best friend, which was the most that anybody that was not 'him', could do for her._

_- - - - -_

"Uhm…so?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

Lacus just pointed at the golden double-crescent shaped hairclip she never took off, while only saying one thing, "You remember his name right?"

Cagalli was dumbfounded as the thought of his name dawned on her. How could she not have recognized his name before? Granted it was a thing of the past, but how could she not have realized the brunette's name before? Than she realized that she only knew 'him' through his name and as the boy that Lacus loved so much, never having the opportunity to meet the boy until eight years later. Fate must be doubling over in laughter at the immense irony that its mighty hand had dealt.

They both chorused silently, "Kira. Kira Yamato."

- - - - -

Kira ran through the multitude of corridors until he reached his designated bedroom where his sister slept peacefully in. He went in briefly to check upon the slumbering child he was entrusted to care for. The moment he knew she was fine, he decided to sit on the chair next to the bed to contemplate his thoughts. Recollecting the events that happened, the boy once again drowned in a flood of memories that were not conclusively registering in his mind. Images, people, things, and emotions all flashed in a disorganized and barely coherent frenzy.

'_A beautiful dawning sky...beautiful azure sea…?'_

'_Haha-ue…That girl…?'_

'_That hairclip…those bittersweet eyes…?'_

'_Love…Pain…Misery?'_

Before long, the boy took off the necklace and began to fiddle with the 'thing' that was attached to it. Soon afterwards the boy realized who gave him the ring as his mental exhaustion took over causing him to succumb to a premature slumber.

- - - - -

"So desu ka…Lacus," Cagalli said absently to no one in particular, smiling at the knowledge she obtained while hoping things would work out. She decided on going to the meeting instead of checking up on her good friend. For the time being, she would head towards the meeting that her Otou-sama had requested. While walking towards the destination, Cagalli recalled the talk she had with Lacus about the brunette.

"_Cagalli…It's not his fault. I know he still remembers me deep down inside. I saw it in his eyes for just an instant but...but…I know it's there…." Lacus trailed off as if she was trying to convince herself as if it was there. She was on the verge of tears whether Kira remembered her or not, she still had those same feelings for the him and she knew that was something she could not forget._

"_Demo, what about Athrun?" Cagalli asked unknowingly showing a little more interest than she had meant to have._

"_You must know already Cagalli, I do not like Athrun the way that another Princess might like him," Lacus answered insinuating that she did in fact know what was going on between Athrun and Cagalli._

"_Wha-what?" Cagalli flushed pink at the thought of being caught of maybe having feelings for a certain coordinator._

_Lacus smiled at her expected response, she knew all along that the Princess of Orb harbored a secret crush on her fiancé. "How long has it been since we met each other, Cagalli?"_

_Cagalli was puzzled by the sudden change in topic but casually said, "eight years ago," since she almost knew by heart._

"_How long has it been since we became best friends?"_

"_Eight years ago."_

"_How long has it been since we met Athrun?"_

"_Eight years ago."_

"_How long has it been since you liked Athrun?"_

"_Eight years ago."_

_Lacus just smiled at tricking Cagalli to reveal her 'secret crush' on Athrun. After thinking for a few minutes of what she said, Cagalli blushed madly at her revelation. A comforting hand was draped on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Cagalli. I've known all along."_

"_But what about your engagement with him Lacus?" Cagalli asked in a worried tone._

"_Chichi-ue will not make me marry against my will. Besides, I'm sure Athrun's feelings are the same."_

_Cagalli tried her best to cover her crush up, "I don't know what feelings you're talking about Lacus."_

_Lacus just giggled in understanding._

"_But what do we do about Kira?" Cagalli said trying to change the topic as well as equally puzzled on what to do about the disgruntled brunette._

"_You have a meeting to go to Cagalli."_

"_Demo, Kira is more important than that!"_

_Lacus smiled, "I know. That's why I will go check on him Cagalli, I have some things to confirm." She grasped her heart while fiddling with the precious gift she's kept for eight years._

"_You still love him, don't you?"_

_Lacus merely smiled, and asked for the directions to the aforementioned boy's room. Once she understood where she would be going, the princesses parted ways._

Reaching the mid-size, but equally lavish conference room, Cagalli entered the door only to be shocked at what she saw. Cagalli noticed that her father was not the only one there.

Elsewhere, Lacus reached her destination as well.

- - - - -

Inside the room lay two slumbering figures. One was sleeping on the bed while another was sleeping on the chair next to it. Lacus approached the two in order to get a better look. She noticed the boy sitting on the chair had his head slumped down in what seemed like an uncomfortable position. After a few moments she decided to help the boy out of his discomfort by guiding him onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping boy as she delicately place him on the bed beside the little girl. The position she ended up with left her in an uncomfortable yet delightful situation. She was face to face with the boy. Their lips a mere inch apart while there noses barely touched the others. Lacus was staring into the closed eyes of the man she loves and held both of his hands with her own. Feeling something in his right hand, she soon realized what it was and she knew that she could no longer hold herself back any longer. She had to say it, even if he was sleeping, she had to say it just to ease her mind even a little. And so she did.

"I love you Kira."

With that said, she closed the distance between her lips and the boy's lips, kissing him with all she had. She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears of happiness that were flowing freely from her eyes. The feel of his lips pressed against her own sending a euphoric tingling feeling down her spine and all over her body. She recalled the first time she ever kissed someone the way she was kissing the sleeping boy. An eternity passed in a matter of seconds as the feeling from the pit of her stomach arose once again.

Soon she realized exactly why.

He was kissing back….

- - - - -

_**To be—(A/N) aw come on guys, I know you all don't think I'm that mean…hehe**_

-

-

-

-

- - - - -

Lacus opened her cerulean eyes only to meet a pair of violaceous eyes. She could decipher only one emotion that was clearly showing through his orbs. Love. After a couple of minutes passed by as the need for oxygen finally came to mind, the two reluctantly broke the passionate kiss as they both gasped for air. Upon realizing what Lacus had done, which was kissing the boy while he was sleeping, she turned to leave immediately until a gentle hand kept her from doing so.

"I love you…Lacus."

- - - - -

_**To be continued…**_

_**(A/N) gomen ne everybody for the delay and that lousy cliffhanger, hehe…I felt really bad for taking 2 days just to write this short chapter…heh. : ( Im really not proud of it, but I was feeling more guilty in not updating so I decided to post it up so sumimasen… I kinda ran into a writer's block of what to do, and plus my mind is groggy of medicine, stupid cold, I really dislike the winter season aftereffects and the always changing climate around here. My immune system has been really bad since I was a child…but don't feel bad for me cause I sure don't, anyways, sorry about this chapter, I can't make any promises on when I can get the next chapter up, hopefully I get healthy soon and get back to writing better. Ja ne**_


	4. A Night To Forget

_**For The One Who Had Nothing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or GSDestiny.**_

**(A/N) Konnichiwa everyone, gomen nasai for taking a long time to update, as it is, I am overwhelmed with a multitude of work, so I may have to result in updating once a week, no promises though, but as always, I will try my hardest. Once every 2 weeks I can guarantee though just to ease anybody's mind. Anywho, I have finally decided upon a name for Kira's little sister…Elle-tan, in honor of the girl from the shuttle that died while handing Kira that origami, isn't she so kawaii? Hehe. It will be shortened to just Elle…so please don't be confused. Oh yea, I changed the date to January 27 as well, for all intensive purposes. Well, enjoy.**

- - - - -

**Japanese Dictionary -- Dikushonari-Nihon**

Kawaii : cute

Otou-sama : father (respectful)

Haha-ue : honorific of mother, (more respectful)

Chichi-ue : honorific of father

Okaa-san : mother

Onii-chan : older brother (cute form with O in the beginning)

Hountouni : truly or really, dependent on how it is used

Arigato : thank you

Gomen nasai : I am sorry

Gomen ne : sorry

Sumimasen : sorry; excuse me(casual)

Hai : yes

Iie : no

Tennyo : celestial maiden

Tenshi : angel

Daijoubou desu ka: are you okay? (literal translation)

So desu ka… : I see…(to understand or comprehend)

Without further adieu…

- - - - -

**A Night To Forget**

- - - - -

_**To be continued…**_

_**(A/N) … LMAO hehe, just kidding just kidding, I know I play too much, gomen ne, at least it was not before the last paragraph of the fic :P, hehe…(this time I'm serious :D) So, without further adieu…**_

- - - - -

**A Night To Forget**

"_You are the dream of humanity. The Ultimate Coordinator."_

"_You are a person who shouldn't even exist…If discovered, anyone would desire to be like your **kind.** To be like your **kind**. That is the reason your existence cannot be forgiven!"_

"_People's hopes…People's dreams…And their splendid result. Kira Yama--"_

"Ahhhh! Nooo!" An ear shattering scream reverberated through the halls of the lavish Athha mansion. A brunette abruptly awoke from a terrifying nightmare, with his features marred in obvious pain and fear from the frightful scenes that plagued his mind. The boy was gripping a pearly white bed sheet with one hand while the other clutched his heart that seemed to emanate the most pain throughout his body. He was afraid.

Gasping for air while his body heaved up and down from the movement of his weary diaphragm. His brown head was tilted down seemingly in agony as two lines of tears trailed down from his puffy lavender eyes. His breathing broke down into spurts of sobs and incoherent words that formulated in his mouth but never escaped the fear running through his veins.

One thought prevailed in his mind though as if his heart sought refuge from a direful past. One thing had his very being called out to repeatedly in an effort to regain some inner peace. Or more like one person came to his mind and even though he could not recognize who exactly _she_ was, his soul cried out to be with this one person.

After a couple more silenced sobs, the boy steadily normalized his breathing as his senses alerted him of reality. It was then that he felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around his torso while a soft head was placed on the crook of his back affectionately. At this point, the boy could hear a familiar tune accompanied with inarguably an unparalleled voice that completely coaxed the distressed boy.

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori..._

"Kira?"

The said boy slowly turned around to find the source of affability and newfound comfort. His searching gaze locked onto a pair of crystal cobalt eyes filled with genuine concern along with another incomprehensible emotion. Instantly the boy returned to his normal state of mind and began to blush at the close proximity of his predicament.

There beside him sat the prettiest girl that he'd ever seen in his life adorning a silky light pink nightgown. Matching her attire was her light pink hair that had a few loose strands, apparently from sleeping the night before. Taking in the appearance of the beauty beside him did not help hold back his flushing one bit. _ 'She's so beautiful...'_ Kira's mind was not able to utilize his voice because of his stupor in such a gorgeous girl's presence.

"Daijoubou desu ka?" questioned a worrisome voice.

"Y-yea...L-Lacus-sama..." Kira finally managed out, still gawking at her ever mesmerizing appearance. _'Why is she here like this...Why does this feel so comfortable? It seems as if I can stay like this forever, but...' his thoughts trailed off. _Looking over his savior, he noticed a faint trail of tears forming in her beautiful blue orbs.

"Gomen ne, did I wake you up Lacus-sama?" he said apologetically after convincing himself he had hurt the beautiful girl beside him in some fashion. He backed away reluctantly and detached himself from her.

"Iie..." Lacus said solemnly, evident sadness in her tone from losing the position she had with the one she longed to be embraced by. "I gotta go Kira, Cagalli is waiting for me," she said cheerily trying to mask her pain from the suspecting boy, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute and please, just call me Lacus, ok?"

After an affirmative nod from the boy, the pink haired princess swiftly exited the room and once out of the boy's sight, she leaned back on a wooden wall and exhaled a deep sigh. Tears marred her unblemished face as she recalled the bittersweet events of last night.

- - - - -

_She was face to face with the boy. Their lips a mere inch apart while there noses barely touched each others. Lacus was staring into the closed eyes of the man she still loves and held both of his hands with her own. Feeling something in his right hand, she soon realized what it was and she knew that she could no longer hold herself back any longer. She had to say it, even if he was sleeping, she had to say it just to ease her mind even a little. And so she did._

"_I love you Kira."_

_With that said, she closed the distance between her lips and the boy's lips, kissing him with all she had. She closed her eyes in an effort to stop the tears that were flowing freely down her eyes. The feel of his lips pressed against her own sending a euphoric tingly feeling down her spine and all over her body. She recalled the first time she ever kissed someone the way she was kissing the sleeping boy, that fateful day 8 years ago. An eternity passed in a matter of seconds as the feeling from the pit of her stomach arose once again. _

_Soon she realized exactly why._

_He was kissing back…._

_Lacus opened her cerulean eyes only to meet a pair of violaceous eyes. She could decipher only one emotion that was clearly showing through his orbs. Love. After a couple of minutes passed by as the need for oxygen finally came to mind, the two reluctantly broke the passionate kiss as they both gasped for air. Upon realizing what Lacus had done, which was kissing the boy while he was sleeping, she turned to leave immediately until a gentle hand kept her from doing so._

"_I love you…Lacus."_

_Tears of happiness came down her eyes this time as she heard those simple 4 words she longed to hear from the mouth from the boy she longed to see again. She turned around to see those loving violet eyes but the sight she saw made her cry of sorrow. He was asleep._

_However, she knew that his actions were justified by his subconscious alone because in her right hand was his hand. She brought up his hand up to her luscious lips and kissed it knowingly, she smiled a meek smile as she convinced herself that what she had in the past could no longer be. _

_'I love him too much to be selfish now, even if he does know deep down, at least I can rest knowing that he will be alright, knowing that he can move on...' Her mind thought despite the protests of her entire body, she had made a painful decision that she could not turn her back on._

_Sighing in part content, she looked at the sleeping boy with one final glance before she headed back to her quarters. Slipping into her pink nightgown, she decided to have a late night talk with Cagalli in the old room that they familiarized with as little girls in order to catch up and occupy her mind so that she would not think of what happened earlier. After the two got tired, they decided to just sleep in the double bunk bed, much like they did when they were younger. Lacus placed her treasured hairclip on the nearby hairdresser as she turned off the lights and went into a light sleep._

_Several hours later..._

_She stirred awake a bit earlier than normal and decided to 'check on Kira. Nearing his quarters, she noticed that the little girl, presumably Kira's sister had awaken. Cagalli happened to be out and about and decided to take her out to have some fun. Lacus decided to stay in Kira's room for a bit longer. After awhile, said boy began to convulse in pure fright and distress. Lacus then did the only thing she could in order to console the boy, which was embracing him..._

_- - - - -_

Lacus wiped her tears away and made her way to the kitchen to be greeted by a hungry Cagalli.

"Good morning Lacus."

"Good morning Cagalli."

"Say good morning to Lacus, Elle-chan." Cagalli said to the little girl beside her.

"Good morning Lacus."

"Good morning Elle-chan."

"Okay enough of that, I want some food." Cagalli said.

Lacus nodded and went into the kitchen to help the maids cook up a breakfast brunch consisting of many servings of eggs, omelets, pancakes and toast. Cagalli soon followed suit as well while sneakingly grabbing quick bites of food. When they came back to place the food on the table, they came to a cute little scene where big brother hugged little sister and placed a chaste peck on her forehead.

"Good morning Cagalli and Lacus." Kira said warmly with a small grin.

"Good morning Kira." The two said in unison as they filled the table and sat in their seats.

Breakfast wasn't too eventful because of the comfortable silence that filled the room as the four ate in peace. Though occasionally Kira would take quick glances at Lacus and vice versa, not much conversation occurred. After the meal was over, Cagalli decided to break the silence by offering up to play games, chat or do whatever. They chose to play games seeing as how it seemed Kira or Lacus were up to talking.

Later on, Lacus had changed into one of her simple white and pink spaghetti strap dress much to the delight of the brunette. _'God she's so beautiful...There's nothing she can wear to make her otherwise...Wait what am I thinking...ahh, I don't know her yet I'm thinking such things...' Kira's mind had mused while staring at the topic. _Lacus just smiled back causing Kira to blush and mutter an apology while returning to the video games on hand.

A few hours passed by and Kira stumbled into a Skygrasper Simulator that seemed interesting. After playing once, Kira had managed to set a new record on the simulation machine, which was only several thousand points over the old previously thought unbeatable record that Uzumi himself had set after numerous tries. Cagalli was once again dazzled by the coordinator's uncanny abilities while Kira just shrugged it off.

Bored with playing video games, Kira decided to teach little Elle-chan the game of basketball while asking the girls to come along if they wanted. Lacus and Cagalli were on hand to watch the two play, smiling at the lovingness and gentleness of the cute boy before them.

A few more hours passed by until the day was dawning again and Elle-chan was tired from the physical activity. Cagalli was called to another meeting with Uzumi which she had notably dreaded. Kira then decided to tuck the tired Elle in bed and decided to take a stroll around the mansion. Rounding a blind corner, he stopped dead in his tracks as he accidentally stumbled upon the most enticing site his eyes had ever laid on. _'Oh my God...' Kira could barely think clearly as a wave of emotions hit him._

Lacus Clyne just stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel that only covered as much skin as the material was made out of. She was on her way to get dressed when she realized that she forgot about her precious hair clip that she left in Cagalli's room because of what happened in the morning. Turning one of the corners in a semi-fast pace, Lacus collided into another person and almost fell back to the floor if not for a pair of arms encircling her waist and catching her before her fall.

Despite blushing profusely at the situation, Kira's mind registered what was happening and felt that, much to his satisfaction, Lacus didn't mind at all being in his arms. _'She smells so good...this feels so good...I need to...I need to...' his thoughts trailed. _Without knowing it, he closed in the distance between them and claimed her lips lovingly while cupping her cheek with his right hand. His tongue made its way inside her ajar mouth from the wonderful surprise she was feeling at the moment.

Lacus was surprised at first, but then came a wave of euphoria from Kira's sudden actions. She began to kiss back as their tongues danced in each other's mouth, both of them loving the sensation that they were feeling. _'Kira...'_

After awhile, Kira then parted his lips and muttered an apology because he thought he had violated the innocent girl with his rash actions. He ran back to his bedroom leaving a bewildered and gloomy pink-haired princess. _'Kira...Come back...to me...' her mind thought while she place two of her fingers on her lips, missing the feel of his lips._

A few moments later and she recovered enough to walk to wherever her legs would take her. She stumbled upon the hairdresser in the room she slept the day before. There before her eyes was the golden double-crescent hair clip Kira had given her...She finally broke down weeping while faintly uttering what she wanted the most, "Kira..."

- - - - -

Kira dashed to his room while his mind was desperately fighting against his own heart as he recalled the event that took place. So much passion, so much desire, so much love...he never experienced a thing before except a time in one of his dreams that he faintly remembered.

In his rush, he hadn't bothered to close the door as a stranger had intruded. In a cocky and obnoxious voice, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kira Yamato."

Kira just stared at the man as if he was retarded for his presence did not compare to the awful act that he had thought he did. He did recall who the intruder was and it was safe to say that he didn't like this purple haired boy.

"Oh? Don't disrespect me filth, I know who you are and it baffles me why you are here. Filth should stay in the streets like they're supposed to," the boy spat out viciously.

Kira just glared at the boy and normally his words would not have stung him since he was used to such words especially coming from this guy, but his mind made him feel filthy from the guilt of kissing one of the kindest girls he ever met.

"Filth is still filth despite what they wear you know." Those words had actually pained him, especially the way 'filth' was stretched out numerously.

"Go away Yuuna."

"Now, now, you shouldn't be saying such things to the soon to be Prince of Orb."

- - - - -

An upset Cagalli stomped her way through the corridors of her mansion. Upon reaching her old room, she could hear sobs from what seemed to be coming from her best friend. Immediately, she rushed into the room and what she saw infuriated her even more.

Her best friend, who was only wearing a towel at the moment, was clutching something in her hands while tears were coming down her face. Cagalli tried her best to comfort the distraught girl but to no avail. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the crescent hair clip was in her hands and heard Lacus faintly say, "Kira..."

On that notion, Cagalli put two and two together and rashly concluded that Kira had hurt her. Her temper had gotten the best of her as her anger boiled over and blinded her eyes to the point that after she had gotten Lacus to settle down a bit, she stormed off to beat some sense into the culprit.

- - - - -

Kira was sitting forlornly beside the bed that his little sister slept peacefully in. _ "Filth should stay in the streets like they're supposed to."_ He turned on the TV in an effort to dilute the memories flooding his mind, then his mind reverted to more important matters regarding the pink-haired princess. _'I know her, that's why I kissed her...My mind may not know for sure but my heart, body, and soul knows...and yet I hurt her, she was crying after I left...but-'_ his thoughts were abruptly cut off by a certain seething blonde.

Surprised at her mood and the anger that permeated from her pores, Kira got up to confront the said girl. "Hey Cagalli," he almost calmly said.

"Don't you 'Hey Cagalli' me Kira Yamato," she spat out.

Confused by her attitude, "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to play dumb like that?"

"What do you mean? I'm not playing dumb Caga—" he was cut off yet again.

"Why did you do that to Lacus!" she screamed while Kira winced at her tone and clutched his aching heart at the realization that what Cagalli was saying meant that he indeed hurt the pink-haired princess.

"Lacus…I don't know what got into me, I know I shouldn't have since I don't know her that well, but honestly Caga—" this time he was cut off by a stinging slap from an enraged Athha.

"I can't believe you...Do you know how much pain you caused her? And how could you forget her dammit? Do you know how much you mean to her? She cried her eyes out the day you left her for God's sake!" Cagalli said no longer trying to hide the fact that Kira did forget about her best friend, of whom still remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

Kira was speechless and in turmoil, what could he say? Cagalli was Lacus' best friend and by what she was saying, he felt worser than he had ever felt in his life. What did he have to say? He really did not remember the girl, even though something in him said he does, but what good does that mean if he himself doesn't know? He was causing two lovely ladies pain, which was the last thing in the world he would have ever wanted to do.

Meanwhile, both distraught teens were unaware of the presence of a certain pink-haired princess, that was now dressed by the way, and Orb Emirate that were listening intently with lagging hearts.

"My mind may have forgotten Cagalli…and I am sorry for hurting you and your best friend…but…but you are not the only one hurting…my hands, my senses, my eyes, and my heart still remembers, but I don't know…I don't know…" Kira said in tears, while looking at Cagalli with his violaceous eyes that indicated no evidence of deception. Kira was in immense pain, guilt, and sorrow since he honestly could not remember yet he knew he was the source of pain for someone that felt so important to him and important to Cagalli.

At his words, Lacus fell down to the ground shaking. She knew Kira was being honest and that he did not mean to hurt anyone. However, Cagalli kept pushing until she pushed him to the brink, "You're filth! Why don't you go back to where you belong? You heartless bastard! Saying shit like that…that's unforgivable."

Kira was destroyed by her words. _"Filth should stay in the streets like they're supposed to..."_ The sleeping girl began to stir, but she did not wake despite all the yelling.

Silence ensued. After a couple of tearful moments, Kira wiped away the tears that streamed down his face, for he knew good things did not last for him. Recalling Cagalli's painful words he silently agreed and conceded defeat.

He walked up to Cagalli calmly as if nothing happened with eyes glazed with pain, betrayal, guilt, and, he took off the neckband she had given him and placed it softly in her hands. "You're right Cagalli…Please take care of my sister at least…she is better off here…than…than with filth like me…Arigato for everything, even if I was happy for a few moments, I'm glad I had the chance to be live for those few moments…I know I don't deserve more than that…Gomen nasai."

He walked back over to the sleeping girl, leaving a baffled Cagalli behind. With a gentle and loving goodbye kiss to the forehead, Kira held his tears back as he began to walk to the exit. Before he could make it through the door, the TV channel changed channel to an emergency broadcast station from a remote Athha channel that was directed to inform Uzumi. An Athha insurgent quickly gave out a report of his shocking discoveries in the space region of Mendel Colony. It was there that one of the top genetic research laboratory of Dr. Ulen Hibiki, one of the leading researchers in genetics - it was here that the Ultimate Coordinator project was conducted. Images of the research laboratory were released showing many test tubes of what appeared to be human zygotes, fetuses and many corpses of failed tests.

Kira's eyes widened in shock along with the others that were watching the broadcast, except for Uzumi-san who turned off the TV surprising Cagalli and Kira. After the information registered in Kira's mind, he broke down in sheer agony while clutching his suffering heart as if it was about to explode. His other free hand covered his ears in an attempt to block out the pain his ears were replaying. Memories of death, killing, hatred and pain swirled around his already agonized mind while his eyes revealed the depths of his agony to the world.

Lacus made a motion to comfort him until he abruptly jumped through the window that was about three stories high, but landed easily and ran away wherever his legs would lead him. It did not matter.

Uzumi stood still with his head down, obviously affected by the grief of the boy. A pained voice broke him from his thoughts, "You knew about this didn't you Otou-sama?"

Uzumi confirmed with a grim nod of his head.

"Tell us…about his past," Lacus commanded in a tone that was not to be objected.

- - - - -

"This is not something I should say, but I know it cannot be helped anymore…" Uzumi started.

"Kira Yamato.

DOB: Cosmic Era 55 May 18

Family: Adopted Mother, Caridad Yamato; Adopted Father, Haruma Yamato; Father, Ulen Hibiki, deceased; Mother, Via Hibiki, deceased; Twin Sister, unknown...

Height: 165 cm (5'4")

Weight: 56 kg

Blood type: A

Genetic Type: Ultimate Coordinator

Purpose: End humanity.

His fetus was artificially developed outside his mother's womb, and all genetic enhancements were multiplied surpassing those of coordinators by tenfold and every genetic trait perfected according to what was planned. He was the first and the last fetus to be successfully developed using the artificial womb apparatus that assured a stable environment for proper creation. Genetically encoded the arts of killing, piloting, shooting, weaponry, ballistics, and assassinations at birth. At least that's what all the top-secret files say about him..."

At that, Lacus and Cagalli were in a state of shock while Uzumi kept a grim look. He left out the part about who his twin sister actually was, seeing as how the situation was unfavorable to his daughter.

Uzumi continued, "He only has one genetic 'flaw', the one thing that no technology possesses the power to manipulate; the human heart," he looked at Lacus, who was aware of his look, which made her flush at his insinuation_ 'Did he know about me and Kira? Maybe Cagalli mentioned it' Lacus thought until she processed what Uzumi just said. _ Both Lacus and Cagalli were saddened at the revelation of Kira's tragic 'creation'. They were all unaware of a surprise guest standing silently in the shadows, dreading in his own thoughts, while acutely listening to the conversation.

Uzumi continued, "He cried a lot, kind, caring and loving – subject did not become the ultimate weapon against humanity. Ulen Hibiki, genetic father, had placed him in a series of test fields against Extendeds, murderers and psychopaths. Operation 'Kill or be Killed' was designed to alter personality in order to create the ultimate weapon. Ulen later opted to utilize dream wave machines to tamper with his natural brain process – Tampering with alpha, beta, delta, and gamma brainwaves resulted in mental lapses and memory storage in subconscious. Via Hibiki escaped with her son from Ulen and resided in PLANT Aprilius City from age four until the age of eight. Relocated to Copernicus at age eight and attended preparatory school. Parents Via and Ulen died soon after, Ulen apparently was murdered while Via's death is unknown. Adopted by Caridad and Haruma Yamato at age 8 and relocated to Junius Seven till age 14. Separated from adopted parents due to Bloody Valentine incident and found residing at Heliopolis, Orb. "

"I see…Kira…" Cagalli said in barely audible voice. The two teens were horrified by what they heard. Cagalli was even more aghast as she cursed her rash actions that deeply scarred Kira, she just wished she didn't add extra scars to his dreadful life. She began to voice out her worry, "we must find him before he does something Lacus…"

"I agree," said a blue-haired boy who's piercing emerald eyes revealed his worry as he stepped out of the shadows shocking everyone in the room.

"A-Athrun?" Cagalli questioned.

The boy just nodded.

- - - - -

_Uzumi pulled Cagalli away from the other two to tell her in private, what he needed to say. "There is also one more thing you all need to know, Kira Yamato has a twin sister, although she was conceived naturally…" Uzumi spoke while digging through his pockets to fetch out a picture that he handed to Cagalli._

_Cagalli looked at the picture of that portrayed a medium long hair brunette holding two babies in a hospital. The sun was shining and the picture looked bright and wonderful. Then she registered what Uzumi had just said and flipped the picture. She read what the back said and dropped the picture on the floor. Her body began to tremble and a ton of questions filled her mind. Anger filled her amber orbs towards her 'father' that had kept away the fact that she had a brother, and one who suffered so immensely. She asked herself, ' Why didn't he let me know? Why did Kira have to suffer alone?' each thought kept bringing a pang of pain to her heart as she began to weep for forgiveness who at that moment, the only one that could grant her forgiveness to ease her mind was from Kira._

_Uzumi saw the look in her eyes and said, "You must know that I could not let you know who he was for your own good. Fate told so other wise, and there is nothing more than I can do. I can understand if you hate me Cagalli. Please forgive this old man." With that said, Uzumi excused himself out because of an emergency conference meeting before Cagalli had the chance to reply or ask a question. Before he left, he did handed her the address that Kira lived at to help find him. The last thing he said was, "I am truly honored to have been your father."_

Cagalli recalled the past events that happened that remained fresh in her mind. A ton of questions plagued her while tears silently fell from her eyes. However, she was not the only one crying at that moment. Trees, sidewalks, lights, and pavement flew by as Athrun drove his black convertible sports car, a McLaren F36, at high speeds trying to find the brunette.

Cagalli and Lacus at first didn't know why Athrun was so adamant about helping out Kira until he explained how they met at Copernicus preparatory school and became best friends. They parted ways at age 14, but promised to remain best of friends and remain in contact with each other. At first, Athrun became bitter that Kira did not ever call and left without a trace, but then he was enlightened by the events that happened to one of his dear friends. He was feeling shameful for not being the one to attempt to contact the other and he regretted ever being angry at him. Cagalli likewise regretted her anger towards what maybe her twin brother. She was still struggling to forgive herself for that and the only one who could help was the missing boy.

Lacus on the other hand tried her best to seem indiscernible, but an aura of worry and sadness escaped her. She recalled her own memories of him and knew that Kira was and always will be the same kind and tender loving person he always was. She just hoped nothing bad would happen to him. She wanted to be with him so badly that her indiscernible appearance was betrayed by her longing and loving look she had in her eyes. Athrun and Cagalli noticed her look as well, and Cagalli explained to Athrun what it was about before they left. Athrun nodded in comprehension as he too felt the same way about Lacus, and his undeniable affections that were targeted on the Princess of Orb, and not the Princess of PLANT.

"We will get things settled, I'm sure our parents will not force us to go through a wedding our hearts contradict," Athrun said comforting Lacus and Cagalli somewhat, "for now, we must find Kira."

After finding comfort in knowing that Athrun would side with her to call off the engagement, she told Cagalli about the incident between Kira and her which made the Orb Princess regret her rashness even more when she found out that Lacus wasn't crying because Kira had hurt her. She was crying because he stopped.

After the solemn trip through town, they found Kira's apartment that was littered with filth all around it. The crusty and decrepit form of the building seemed beyond inhabitable. The darkly lit ominous sky sent out a foreboding sense of malice. Barking canines could be heard from around the area adding to the sense of fear. The poorly lit area seemed to foreshadow an unpleasant event.

Suddenly, a little girl cried and wailed for attention from one of the dark alleys. The three teens went over to check out the source of the screams. They saw the little girl crying that appeared to be holding a doggy bag. As they went deeper into the alley to where the girl had pointed to, they were all aghast at the scene they witnessed as tears fell from there eyes and onto the cold pavement. There laid a disheveled brown-haired boy leaning on one of the walls of the building, one hand grasping a 'thing' held by his necklace, while the other hand clutched his heart. The boy was covered in a plethora of his own blood.

- - - - -

_**To be continued…**_

- - - - -

**(A/N) Oh man that's a major cliffhanger I left you guys…I didn't mean it though, really! lol…Gomen ne, heh. I know I kind of rushed through the thoughts of the company and some of their actions, but I needed to get this chapter done fast so I can get back to schoolwork. Oh yea, I wondered why nobody's asked about the 'thing' that I always keep talking about on Kira's necklace. Somebody take a guess, I can give you the hint that it's important… lol, I know that's a sucky hint but, heh: P . I'll reveal it next chapter for sure. Ja ne**


	5. Loving You

_**For the One Who Had Nothing**_

**Loving You**

**(A/N) This is for Lilplayer-sama and the rest of you who inspired me to just stick this thing out, heh, arigatou gozaimasu, gomen ne for the anticlimactic 'i dont want to do this anymore' episode i had...just had some problemos thats all. I hope this will do for now, I will write more next time and hopefully have it up by thursday or so before break or after which would bemore likely.I've decided towork on this story devotedly till the end seeing as how I just trashed my other one...lol. heh. Well, i just don't know if i should put it up or not...heh, but i say it's better to focus on this.**

**Sorry if my ish sounds corny? I'm wondering if the rating should change too...lol, i even reduced it a little though...heh.**

**Anywho, enjoy?**

- - - - -

_Suddenly, a little girl cried and wailed for attention from one of the dark alleys. The three teens went over to check out the source of the screams. They saw the little girl crying that appeared to be holding a doggy bag. As they went deeper into the alley to where the girl had pointed to, they were all aghast at the scene they witnessed as tears fell from there eyes and onto the cold pavement. There laid a disheveled brown-haired boy leaning on one of the walls of the building, one hand grasping a 'thing' held by his necklace, while the other hand clutched his heart. The boy was covered in a plethora of his own blood._

_- - - - -_

It had been over a week since that horrible incident. Cosmic Era 70, February 5.

The boy had been hospitalized for over a week in a state of unstable comatose from his loss of blood. With every passing hour of that time, one girl stood by his side, refusing to let go. If not for his 'Ultimate Coordinator' body, he would have died from the injuries. As thankfully, an overly generous blood donator was on hand that also spent much of the 5 days in the hospital. The only time when the fierce donator had left was when she had almost donated too much blood at one time and had to go rest in a room next to the said boy's.

After that week-long period, doctors diagnosed the boy into a stable condition. After hearing the good news, the pink-haired princess had decided to move the boy back to her home without hesitation.

_- - - - -_

A brunette stirs on his bed as his eyelids open to make way for two purple hues to show. Upon observing his whereabouts, he notices that he has no idea where he is at. He can make out the fact that he has a nice and comfy bed with a perfect scenery of the outdoors. See through windows surround him and an overall feeling of warmth gushes into the boy.

With his senses coming back to him, he notices that he's not alone in his room. He realized that something was in the bed with him, emanating warmth. Tiny and delicate arms wrapped around his body in a concerned lock. As his sense came back to him, he could smell fresh strawberries mixed with lilac and a hint of vanilla.

Turning around, a different warmth rushes into the boy.

"Kira!"

The said boy smiled reassuringly, and muttered happily, "Gomen...Lacus..." as he drifted off into slumber once more.

Alleviated by the first time Kira had woken up, Lacus Clyne was also saddened to have him drift back to sleep. "Kira..." she whispered as she too drifted into sleep, but not before snuggling closer into him.

- - - - -

After a few hours passed. The boy began to stir awake once again. Realizing that the girl remained beside him, his lips curved into a genuine smile as he began to lovingly caress her long wavy pink hair. He was feeding off the addicting ecstasy that was being around Lacus Clyne. After awhile, the said girl awoke happily, feeling a familiar hand stroking her hair sweetly. Upon looking at the source of her comfort, her smile brightened more as she emphatically hugged the boy.

**Lacus' POV**

I was so happy when Kira had finally awaken. He looks genuinely happy. I'm glad. He looks so handsome, I can't take my eyes off of him. I hadn't felt so this way about anybody in a long time...but of course, he wouldn't remember, but that's okay...as long as I'm by his side like this. He feels so good, so warm. I can feel all of his hidden yet powerful muscles and then I feel something else that makes me blush.

'_Oh God...Lacus Clyne, get a grip on yourself.' _I reprimanded myself.

As I tear myself away from my thoughts, I see that his cheeks are tinged pink as well. He has nothing to be embarrassed about though. '_Okay, now I'm losing it.'_ My gaze then trails to his violet eyes, they're so lovely today, or maybe I just haven't seen them in awhile. They're different somehow though, like they have a teasing glint in them. '_Oh no, did he read my thoughts or something?_'

Without notice, he pulls me into a tighter embrace and brings up my face next to his face, our noses touching each other every so slightly. I feel like I'm in a bliss, being in his arms like this.

Then the unthinkable happens.

He mouthes an, "I remember."

My mouth goes agape at what he's trying to say.

Then another unthinkable thing happens.

He starts kissing me.

**Kira's POV**

_'Oh God...Kira Yamato, get a grip on yourself.' _I reprimand myself.

It was to no avail though, my body would not have any thing to do with any forms of restraint.

I remember. That familiar intrinsic feeling emanating from the depths of my soul. My very own being craving the sight of her every minute of my life, not of sensuality or lust and desire, but of need._  
_

The one I fell in love with a long time ago. The one my heart had always missed, even though my mind had forgotten. The one who I wanted to never let go. The one I never stopped loving in my heart.

Soft and wavy, light pinkish hair...Angelic pale complexion...Celestial voice of the heavens...Altruistic crystalline baby blue eyes...Perfectly shaped face...The epitome of perfection...

Her celestial appearance was not the most alluring of her being, it was her soul that cried out to me in my slumber, ever so softly yet strongly. That's when I knew.

Lacus Clyne.

I mouthed an 'I remember' in order to tease her a bit.

But that's when my body acted on its own. When her lips parted in surprise, and her already unbelievably cute face just became unbelievably cuter, with a pinch of sensuosity. Oh man it was over. I couldn't hold back any longer, hell, I can't say I blame myself either.

I brush my lips passionately yet gently against her naturally voluptuous lips, taking advantage of her momentary shock by flicking out my tongue to taste the inside of her mouth.

_"_Mhmm, damn she tastes good..." She gasps in surprise and blushes a little redder. '_Oh shit, did I say that out loud?'_ _Oh man. Get a grip on yourself Yamato, you might find yourself ravaging her by the end of tonight you dog you. _The dog in me reared its ugly head again as my tongue seemed to have a a mind of its own and delved deeper inside of her 'magically' delicious mouth. It earns me a loud but pleasant shriek at my actions as well as a point for my ego as she opens her mouth a little bit more.

It was just like the two other kisses in my life that I had ever had. Except this one is a little more of the adulterated version. Damn myself. After a while, she recuperates and to my delightful surprise, she equally matched my passion as she kissed back rapturously. After 10 or so minutes, we break for some much needed air, both of us gasping for oxygen yet watching the other intently. Her crystalline baby blues laced in sensuous passion begins to engulf into a wave of euphoria.

_So this must be heaven, huh?_

**Lacus' POV**

_So this must be heaven, huh?_

I'm still recovering from what we just did while we stare into each others' eyes passionately at the same time. His violaceous eyes laced in sensuous passion engulfs me into a wave of euphoria. Does he know? I'm getting emotional again, he's the only one who can get me like this without even trying. Oh please, I hope he remembers...

His violet gaze changes into a concerned look, it's as if he can read me so clearly. He is the only one who can do that. After awhile, his expression changes into a cute acknowledgment as his mouth says 'Oh.' I am tempted to take advantage of his position right now, but I bite my lower lip to hold back so that he can assure me first.

He pulls out the necklace that he had gripped so tightly even when he was unconscious. I had never really gotten a good look at the thing, I never really thought about it twice since Kira's been hurt. He unlocks the chain, and grabs my hand gently. My throat hitches as realization dawned on me of what exactly was the thing he was holding. It was the ring that my mother had given her to give to the boy that took her heart. I gave it to Kira over 8 years ago.

My eyes glaze with tears of joy as he slid the ring on my ring finger. He has come back to my side. Overcame with happiness, I proceeded to do the only thing I could think of to even get close to show how happy I am. I crash down my lips into his warm lips in a fiercly passionate force that I myself had not known to have. I smirk seductively from his gasp of surprise as I ravage his mouth while he just welcomes my advance.

_I'm so happy right now._

_I love him more than words or actions can ever express._

**Kira's POV**

_I'm so happy right now._

_I love her more than words or actions can ever express._

Lacus' is practically devouring me alive, but I pay no mind to it. In fact, I find myself aroused at the mere thought of it. Seeing as how she's enjoying herself quite a lot, I decide to join in the fun and kiss back but to a level of passion that is significantly lower than hers. Feeling the drive to become dominant, (as the case that any male would) I try to think of a way to turn the tides on Lacus.

Failing miserably, I just let my body (did I already establish that it has a mind of its own?) take over as it began to succumb to the effects of her teasing. My hands soon find there way down the slim of her back and past her waist to cup her plump bottom. She gasps in surprise at my action and I smirk satisfactorily while I kiss her passionately when she's distracted.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her body had a mind of its own as she quickly recovered and grinded on my body causing me to gasp in surprise as well, thus turning the tide once again. All in all, after a couple more changing of the tides, I sort of felt exposed? Realization dawned on me that Lacus and I were not alone.

"Urr-hum." Came a stern voice.

Oh shit.

**(A/N) hehe, i cant be called evil because technically there was no cliffhanger here...no wait nvm yes i am evil...hehe, you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter for their reactions... : D**

**So how'd you guys like the change in writing style hmm? I completely changed the platonic love thing between the couple too...sorry, i couldnt help it, i say that's what they should be basically doing right about now though, ne?**

**Ja ne**


	6. Surprise?

**(A/N) Gomen nasai for the long update... I've been quite busy. Hopy you like it...**

**_

* * *

_**

_**For the One Who Had Nothing

* * *

**_

**Kira's POV**

I'm so happy.

I love her more than words or actions can ever express.

Lacus' is practically devouring me alive right now, but I pay no mind to it. In fact, I find myself aroused at the mere thought of it. Seeing as how she's enjoying herself quite a lot. I decide to join in the fun and kiss back but to a level of passion that is significantly lower than hers. Feeling the drive to become dominant, (as the case that any male would) I try to think of a way to turn the tides on Lacus.

Failing miserably, I just let my body (did I already establish that it has a mind of its own?) take over as it began to succumb to the effects of her teasing. My hands soon find there way down the slim of her back and past her waist to cup her plump bottom. She gasps in surprise at my action and I smirk satisfactorily while I kiss her passionately when she's distracted.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her body had a mind of its own as she quickly recovered and grinded on my body causing me to gasp in surprise as well, thus turning the tide once again. All in all, after a couple more changing of the tides, I sort of felt exposed? Realization dawned on me that Lacus and I were not alone.

"Urr-hum." Came a stern voice.

Oh shit.

* * *

In fear of my life, as well as natural instinct to pull away from Lacus instantly as if I was caught with my hands down the cookie jar. My hands that gripped Lacus' backside so jovially also left their position as if they were burned by the heat of an oven. On the other hand, it seems that Lacus would have continued regardless as she smiles at me happily without moving an inch from her position. I tinge a bit red at the mere thought of how far she was willing to go, while a flirtatious aura remained plastered on her beautiful face. Damn...If she only knew what she does to me... Then again, she probably does already know.

A brief moment passed as Lacus snuggled up closer to me much to my comfort/discomfort. My suspicions on who that voice belonged to was confirmed--It was Siegel Clyne. His features are indiscernible--probably where Lacus got that from--but as a parent of a beautiful daughter, I think he's more than displeased...

After an awkward moment, my thoughts are distracted by Lacus' celestial voice, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Chichi-ue."

I can feel Lacus smiling all the while and it seems as if I'm saved from a father's fury... Clyne-sama's face turns into a half-smiling one and I am momentarily relieved. He closes the distance between him and I as I shift a little uncomfortably from his gaze while Lacus snuggles me closer in assurance.

"How are you doing Yamato-san?" His leader-like voice says to me--probably where Lacus got it from.

"Uh...I'm okay."

"That's good to hear..." he says trailing off, obviously wanting to ask something else, "say, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Well, it's not like I didn't see this coming...but of course it would be rude to say no to the father of Lacus so I say, "Ah."

Getting up from the bed, a little tug on my the sleeve of my shirt beckons me to look back. It seems that Lacus objects me leaving her, which sends a nice feeling through me, but Siegel seems to have given her an-it's-important face telling her all that she needs to know. Lacus consents and secretly slips me back the ring she had given me a long time ago while whispering, "Come back to me."

I nod correspondingly and hoped that the talk with her father would not impair me from going back to what I have been missing for the greater part of my life. Before I leave, she gives me a sweet peck on the cheek to which I blush a little from being conscious of Siegel's presence--a pleasing smile curved on her lips from my reaction--I think she has caught on about me... Oh well.

* * *

I wave a farewell to her while Clyne-sama leads me towards the veranda out-stretching to see the vast bluish lake. I just noticed how lovely their house was up here in the Plants--beautiful scenery, peaceful atmosphere, and lovely feelings amidst the air--breaking out of my admiring reverie, I start to get a little nervous since Clyne-san hasn't said a word ever since we left Lacus.

As if on cue, Siegel turns to me and looks me in the eyes to ask simply, "Do you love my daughter?"

He takes me by surprise from the directness of his question, but no matter how surprised I may be, a question like that would still only receive my natural response, "Hai."

My voice is laced with truth, more truth than I ever thought I could I have, and more confidence than I ever thought I could have in answering such a monumental question, to her father no less. After a while, my demeanor wavers a slight bit in fear of a possibility that I would warrant Clyne-san's disapproval... I hope he understands how much I do love her, but this silence is a bit unsettling.

Cautiously I start, "I know that..." becoming self-conscious of my stature and the impracticality of a relationship between a boy like me with someone like Lacus, "I know that I am nothing compared to your daughter, nor am I anybody really special...but...but I love her..." My voice dropped a bit towards the end, but nevertheless there was not a single ounce of doubt in what I said. It was true. My violet eyes stare at him hopefully with the remnants of the last of my strength. I could not take it if Lacus' father rejected me and found me not suited for her, though I know she would probably say so otherwise, father knows best right? I hope that's not the case...

Seconds of silence pass by after Siegel turned around to view the lake. He sighs deeply and turns around to me with an indiscernible look on his face...

_'I guess this is it...' I say to myself bracing for the moment._

**Siegel's POV**

"Iie my boy. You are the one that makes her happy, which makes you all the more special."

_'More special than you will ever think.' _I know this for a fact. My daughter has never been truly happy ever since eight years ago... I have tried my best as a father to have her happy, but a father can only do so much.

A bright smile lightens his face as he undoubtedly is rejoicing and even goes as far as to hug me. I am glad he is very enthused about Lacus, I know he will be a good man to her. He releases me and says an apology sheepishly for such actions.

"It's okay Kira-kun. We will be family in the future, is that not right?"

A blush spreads across his face making me all the more delighted--I am sure he will be a good man to her.

"I must apologize for putting you through that situation. As a father, I had to put you through this small test and I would be honored to have you as my son," I say reassuringly--how can I be a grandfather if they're shy like this? Then again, their actions in the room seems to tell me I won't have to be waiting too long.

His blush deepens a little, "No need for apologies Clyne-sama, I owe you a whole lot."

"Oh please just call me Siegel, I am not that old Kira-kun and it is I who owe you."

He is bewildered and silenced by my unexpected words as I smile genially at this undoubtedly kind yet strong boy--a perfect match for my daughter. The simple truth is that he is the one I owe for the happiness of my daughter.

"Now I must go and speak with my daughter. I will see you later Kira-kun."

Noticing the presence of someone very eager to speak with Kira, I leave the stunned boy to have a little father-daughter talk. I have a feeling of who exactly Kira-kun really is, but I need my daughter to confirm that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kira!" a feminine voice yells out towards the veranda. A blonde young lady approaches tentatively towards a brunette. She was suppressing the urge to run to him and hug the boy to his premature death but thought so otherwise seeing as how she did not feel deserving of the honor. Small purple eye bags signaled the fact that she did not forgive herself for her rash actions in the past. She was wearing a red shirt, and baggy army jeans--she was still a tomboy at heart--her hands fidgeted together showing her nervousness.

Unabashedly, a little girl that had accompanied the blonde ran towards the brunette and gave a ferocious hug that the boy could only return with equal ferocity. The blonde smiled at the wonderful reuniting scene though she was still worried how he would react to her.

Nearing him, the young woman could not speak on her behalf though she knew that he knew of her presence. Looking up from his embrace with the little girl, a genuine smile played upon his lips to which Cagalli was taken aback a little as she would have thought a different emotion would show up on his face. The brunette then broke the tension created by the silence and said, "Hey Cagalli."

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

"Nani?" I ask skeptically, I can't believe he just said such a thing. No way could it be that easy. There's just no way... I am glad that he forgave me so easily, but how could he be so forgiving so quickly? Even after what I did to him...

"I. Said. I. For. Give. You," he mouthes slowly as if I'm stupid while playing rock, paper, scissors with Elle-chan. I playfully sock him in the arm, finally realizing that he meant what he said. I smile vigorously at him and can no longer hold back the need to hug him. Surprised at my rather delayed outburst, he hugs back warmly after recalling as I call him a baka--just by habit I guess.

Pulling away from his embrace, I remembered I had something important to tell him...

**Flashback**

_Uzumi pulled Cagalli away from the other two to tell her in private, what he needed to say. "There is also one more thing you all need to know, Kira Yamato has a twin sister, although she was conceived naturally…" Uzumi spoke while digging through his pockets to fetch out a picture that he handed to Cagalli._

_Cagalli looked at the picture of that portrayed a medium long hair brunette holding two babies in a hospital. The sun was shining and the picture looked bright and wonderful. Then she registered what Uzumi had just said and flipped the picture. She read what the back said and dropped the picture on the floor. Her body began to tremble and a ton of questions filled her mind. Anger filled her amber orbs towards her 'father' that had kept away the fact that she had a brother, and one who suffered so immensely. She asked herself, ' Why didn't he let me know? Why did Kira have to suffer alone?' each thought kept bringing a pang of pain to her heart as she began to weep for forgiveness who at that moment, the only one that could grant her forgiveness to ease her mind was from Kira._

_Uzumi saw the look in her eyes and said, "You must know that I could not let you know who he was for your own good. Fate told so other wise, and there is nothing more than I can do. I can understand if you hate me Cagalli. Please forgive this old man." With that said, Uzumi excused himself out because of an emergency conference meeting before Cagalli had the chance to reply or ask a question. Before he left, he did handed her the address that Kira lived at to help find him. The last thing he said was, "I am truly honored to have been your father."_

**End of Flashback**

After telling him such information, sometime during my speech I had gotten nervous to what his reaction would be. I downcast my head hoping that he is not too hurt in having been adopted... but then again he was living all alone and I was adopted too... Though I had it better than he did, being the 'daughter' of the Lion of Orb...

My thoughts are cut off by a hug from Elle-chan. I am surprised by the action and as I look up to see a smiling Kira, I am more than surprised at his reception of such news. My face must have shown my shock more than I thought as Kira softly says, "Then you are our sister."

He hugs me and I am overjoyed at having been reunited with my family. I had always thought that we had something in common, I just never knew for sure. Now I do though, and I couldn't be anymore happier. Our group hug lasts for quite a while and I knew I was in tears now, partly because of being happy but also because of knowing the truth.

It must be a twin thing because almost as if Kira knew what I was thinking, he softly but surely said, "It's okay Cagalli. Uzumi-san is still your Chichi-ue."

I couldn't help but cheer up a little from his reassurance. For someone who is very meek in personality, whoever thought he could be so strong-minded when the need arises? There was so much more to him than meets the eyes, those deceiving violet eyes filled with pain--he knows what is most important when others fail to see them at times.

During this time, I remembered that _someone _else had wanted to speak to Kira. I couldn't help but smile at the fond memories I had recently made with that someone. Someone who he himself had forgotten to see importance over triviality. Minutes later, that someone had magically appeared out of nowhere as I muttered a "Speak of the devil..." to myself.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I see my best friend emerge out of nowhere. I haven't seen him in the longest time. Elle-chan and I walk up to him stopping a few steps in front of him.

"Hey Athrun," I say casually.

"Kira..." he says.

A few moments pass by as Tori lands on my shoulder--another thing I haven't seen in a while yet glad to see--A wave of reminiscence of our childhood awashes us until Cagalli comes up to hug us both, calling us bakas in the process.

We all sit down around coffee table near the veranda to have a much needed talk. I noticed that Cagalli and Athrun sat pretty close together--I knew my twin sense picked something up between them just by the way they were staring at each other--I knew something must of happened between them.

A silence predominated the air for awhile until Athrun spoke up, "Lacus and I are no longer engaged."

"Oh?" I ask while I relax a bit after digesting such knowledge. I am really glad about that fact and I am sure they are likewise.

"Ah, I talked to my Chichi-ue and had him call it off...I know I've never truly loved her... Everytime I was with her, it seemed as if you were on her mind... I think we have all found our...soul mates, no?" Athrun says while taking a look at Cagalli causing her to blush. Now I know that something has definitely gone on as I manage a small smile, I would not have any other better brother-in-law than my best friend.

"What about Siegel-sama?" I ask tentatively.

"After seeing Lacus watch over you while you were in bed for over a week, he called it off before anybody even had the chance to talk to him..." Athrun says casually with a small smile.

"Oh...so he knew huh?"

"Nani?"

"Nothing..." A smile graces my lips as my thoughts wander off to a special girl. Athrun did likewise as Cagalli thought about a special boy while another girl had done the same.

We all seemed to drift into a reverie of our own at that moment, but was soon broken by a familiar yet distant _voice_. A few more moments passed until Kira almost seemed as if he was drawn into finding the source of _voice..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in a room that could only be described as a rehearsal stage optimum for singing was occupied by a pink-haired princess singing alone to herself. A father in search of his daughter had been led there by the familiar angelic voice. Much to his delight, the angelic voice was laced with happiness and a healthy vigor that he longed to hear once again.

For years he had fatherly sensed a hidden sadness from her years of singing. This time around, her voice sung a tune that he unmistakably noted that it no longer held such sadness though he had never before heard this song.

_'It must be one of her new songs' the blonde thought. _

In a matter of seconds, he was captivated by the song and the lyrics that contained so much emotion and so much meaning. Siegel had decided to secretly broadcast the song throughout the whole household since he felt it necessary that the intended audience or more so the intended boy should hear her words

**(A/N: For dramatic effect... turn on your Fields of Hope--lol)**

_Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru _

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisana hikari ga terashi-teta

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no youni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashi-teru _

inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete  
mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

itsuka midori no asa e subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori tsutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara  
ima ga tada kono mune de anata wo atatametai

natsukashiku mada tooi yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope..._

Applause was heard from the Siegel surprising the pink haired songstress for while until a joyous smile spread across her lips. After he stopped clapping, Siegel's face had contorted into a questioning look since he was eager to know something very important. The young lady knew all too well what her father had wanted to know.

"I love him," she plainly said a simple phrase she had always wanted to say. She wished _he_ could have heard her say those words. It was the first time she had said them although she had thought it many a time. She had just written the song just with the inspiration she had gotten from him. The happiness that permeated out of her just seemed to write the words down effortlessly moments ago. A knowing smile spread across the middle-aged man's face, which turned into a frantic look because he remembered that he had not turned off the broadcast...

"Chichi-ue?" Lacus asked worriedly while looking around she had noticed she was on air. Her face turned into feigning an angry pout at her father, who was sure of himself that he was in deep trouble.

"Lacus..." A figure hiding behind the entrance had emerged calling out to his princess in a barely audible voice. The brunette's violaceous eyes stared at the pink-haired woman of his dreams. To him, she was a vision that could not be described by sentences, phrases, words, commas, colons, etc. He felt not worthy of seeing her, heck, he felt no one short of a supreme being was worthy of seeing her like this. She was wearing a white and light pink concert dress that fit her perfectly, accentuating her curves and emphasizing her beauty even more, if such a thing was possible. **(A/N Lacus' concert dress in Ep 36 of Seed except white and pink :D)**

The pink haired songstress was quite taken aback by his sudden presence as she completely forgot about her father and wondered how long was the boy there, or exactly how much did he hear--though she almost knew all too well.

"Hai, Kira?"

With legs feeling like orange jello, the brunette walked over to settle himself in front of her. He didn't know how he managed not to fall over while walking over to her, all he knew was that he had to. He had overheard her little conversation with Siegel, but he was still unsure about her feelings towards him...though deep down he knew. He wanted to make sure, he needed to be by her side forever, and he knew exactly how he was going to do that...

Lacus stared at his handsome face and violaceous eyes filled with uncertainty and another added feeling. Her baby blue beryl eyes gleamed at him to relax him into saying anything he wishes. Kira took her hands into his, and got on one knee...

Lacus could not believe what he was doing at the moment--utterly bewildered by his pronounced position.

Kira fidgeted around his neck in search of a particular item. When his hands found it, he unclasped the thing and offered it to her while never once breaking eye contact.

"Lacus Clyne. Will you marry me?" he said softly, she knew he had leapt a leap of faith and her heart leapt a leap of faith when he had asked her that simple question. Though it was rather unexpected, and rather sudden, she knew all too well what her answer would be if he had asked her a trillion and one times over.

Everyone in the household had their jaws clamped to the floor. Their ears deafening at what the boy was asking. Every fiber in their beings did not recognize what exactly the moment had meant--except for two people that is.

"Hai, Kira Yamato," she said while Kira slipped the ring on her ring finger. Siegel recognized the piece of jewelry and broke into rare tears even before Lacus had the chance to. After the moment settled in and she was sure that the ring was around her ring finger, tears of joy were streaming down Lacus' beautiful face as she could no longer hold her emotions back. Kira took the opportunity to wipe her tears away gently with his thumbs while cupping her precious face in his hands.

After closing in the distance, Kira closed his eyes and motioned closer to Lacus with genial intentions written all over him. His puckered sensual lips slowly brushed the voluptuous lips of the one he cared for so much. In a smorgasbord of emotions that stirred between the two; happiness, affection, passion, fondness, and love among the many synonyms of similar adjectives that could never even come close to describing the feeling the two shared--Kira and Lacus were in a blissful euphoria of their own.

After the ensuing moments of the euphoric feeling, newly formed tears cascaded down Lacus' baby blue eyes until the boy's delicate hands seemingly evaporated the liquid as the two were once again enshrouded with a veil of utter merriment.

For a few moments, the couple was once again unaware of anything existing in the real world, as their precious time of unity overshadowed everything else. An awestruck and teary-eyed father was on hand to witness the happiest moment of his daughter's life, and he was very much happy. He knew that regardless if he had rejected Kira, there would be nothing in the world could ever stop the love that these two had shared.

An eternity passed in a matter of seconds between the two, after a couple of minutes and realizing that humans need air sometimes, the two broke off their loving kiss. After parting their lips, the two were gasping for air, captivated in the blissful kiss that arose a feeling from the pits of their stomach.

After a few minutes passed and realizing that their was quite an audience on hand, the couple sheepishly looked at each of them, hand and hand. Siegel, Athrun, Cagalli, and Elle-chan all gave them approving looks that they highly appreciated. They all exited after Siegel had shooed them away, satisfied at knowing that he would be having a son soon, maybe even a grandson, and being the good father he was, he allowed the two to have a moment alone. This time, he made sure to turn off the broadcast as he was sure, something was going to happen that should not be broadcasted.

Being finally left alone, a comfortable silence settled over the pair. After a while, Kira realized something very important.

"Uhm...Happy birthday Lacus," he said sheepishly.

"You--you remembered?" Lacus asked disbelievingly.

"Hai... It is the 5th of February, is it not?" Kira said with feigned wrongness illiciting a playful smile to curve on his wife-to-be's lips. Becoming rather shy in less than 60 seconds, Kira said softly, "Gomen Lacus, I have nothing for you..."

Taken aback by her fiance's sorrowful words, not a single atom of her body was saddened at what Kira said. She took note of his sadness at not being able to give her anything, but she knew otherwise... Though Kira would be perceptive at times, there were often moments when he too needed to be reminded of what was really important.

"Iie Kira...You have given me the only thing I've ever wanted..."

Kira was rather stunned and vexed at what she had said.

"You are everything to me," Lacus said ethereally.

Oh.

For once in his life, he was truly happy. She was right. She was all he needed and he was all she needed. For the one who had nothing, it no longer mattered, since now he has everything.

"I love you Lacus."

"I love you Kira."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**(A/N) I know that was rather unexpected and it may seem a bit cutoff short but I think it's better to leave the rest to imagination--plot holes are a necessity! I know there was no antagonistic and protagonistic, but it's better to have learned from mistakes from the very first point or story ne? Personally, I think it's better that some things are left unsaid and I hope the ending satisfied kiraxlacus fans--I'm satisfied with this story here. My other story will run longer, but this seemed like it best to end it here (to me at least :P)...Besides I needed this so I can have a peace of mind because writing angst takes it's toll... And writing takes a lot of time--something I don't have very much of so I'm not goina lie to you, heh, that's why all my respects go out there to the writers who put the time into this stuff--I am not a writer myself and this was actually my first experience in storywriting. I know I talked a lot in this story and did a lot of explaining and talking--something I think I shouldn't do the next and just let the writing explain for itself--I'm just weird that's all...heh. One thing I learned is to be confident in one's own writing--and have fun with it, even if I am a novice at writing stories. If anybody hates me, well then :P lol.--Life goes on! Forevvveerr. :D**

**There were many subtle metaphors I put in this fic and it did take me awhile because _did_ give it my all.**

**You'll notice there was a lot of allusions to things that happened in Seed and Destiny series. :)**

**Kira having 'nothing' : His feelings of being nothing after finding out he was a science project.**

**Ahmed and Kisaka : Kira's doubt on himself for failing everybody.**

**His little sister : The many people he has helped selflessly.**

**There were more, but heh I'd blabber on too much about it...**

**The LacusxKira fluff thing was quite on my behalf though...hehehe**

**Thank you to all those who've reviewed and the friends that I have gotten from this story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Jack**

**Hisaya**

**Barterfield**

**AngelofDeathz**

**animeboy**

**QUEENPaul**

**Ultimate coordinator**

**gamefreak**

**Maryam Khanoom**

**Reticents**

**EE.DD**

**GATX**

**Riley-Mayori**

**Gohan-chan**

**Lord Leon**

**Ace Raptor**

**lol, ah yes, that was basically about everyone who reviewed. Arigatou! Gomen ne... There'll be another story out soon that I hope will be better, I just hadlost myinspiration in this one...heh.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
